Save me, Doctor
by Constantinest
Summary: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione malah terjebak dalam mystery sifat lain Draco. Permainan yang semakin memcekam. Masa lalu yang kelam sang master. Dan sensasi cinta yang memabukan, Warning inside. COMPLETE
1. prologue

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Dont Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance,**

**Rated : T menjelang M**

**-Story-**

Gadis cantik itu masih menatap buku kecil di hadapannya. Sesekali pandangannya melihat ke jam dinding yang berada di bagian atas pintu ruangan kerja miliknya. Lalu kemudian ia kembali membaca bukunya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sesosok pria yang terbaring di hadapannya. Dan wanita itu kembali membaca bukunya.

Ia mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih serta ia mengenakan rok ketat berwarna hitam serta stoking berwarna senada dengan rok yang dipakainya. Rambut coklat muda bergelombangnya di ikat menjadi rapi kebelakang, ia menyilangkan kakinya dan asyik membaca bukunya.

Semua orang tahu Hermione jean Granger adalah seorang wanita yang cantik. Semua orang pria juga tahu Hermione adalah seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang paling seksi. Sudah banyak pria yang mengajaknya kencan namun ditolak satu persatu oleh wanita yang memilki tubuh bagus serta rambut gelombang yang menawan. Dan hanya satu yang bisa mendapatkannya.

Wanita itu menutup bukunya dan memindahkan kakinya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia melihat seseorang pria yang berada dihadapannya dan membetulkan selimutnya. Lalu melangkah pergi.

Wanita itu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang bertingkah aneh. Seperti sedang menari, berteriak-teriak, berlari, dan masih banyak yang lain. Memang aneh bukan tempat ini. Yah ini adalah tempat dimana semua orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya di tempatkan disini.

Aku mengetuk pintu bernomor 190 itu dan kemudian membukanya.

"Dr. Hermione, aku senang anda berkunjung," kata seseorang pria dengan terdapat lambing petir di keningnya. Yah dia adalah Harry Potter teman akrabku, bersama dengan Ron yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihku namun tak ujung menikah. Bayangkan aku dan dia sudah pacaran cukup lama yaitu 5 tahun. Namun entah apa yang membuat aku masih enggan untuk menikah.

"Bagaimana dengan pasienmu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Baik-baik saja, akhir-akhir ini Lavender mau menurut dan tidak melawan lagi," kata Harry sambil tersenyum dan menatap ku "Bagaimana dengan pasienmu Hermione," Tanya Harry sambil menatap diriku yang sedang asyik membaca beberapa map miliknya yang berserakan dimeja miliknya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Walaupun ia kini sudah tak melukaiku lagi," kata Hermione menatap Harry.

Dengan mata menyelidik Harry melihat sedikit luka gigitan di leherku. "Kali ini apa yang pria itu pikirkan hingga mengigitmu?" Tanya Harry. Melihat pertanyaan Harry dengan segera ku pegang bekas gigitan di leher milik-ku dan tersenyum getir. "Ia mengigitku kalau aku bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan ia masih belum mau meminum obat miliknya kalau tidak ada aku." Kataku sambil mendesah nafas berat.

"Yah, memang berat. Kau harus merawat pria yang kau benci dan menganggapmu kekasihnya walaupun dia tahu kau sudah memiliki pria lain." Kata Harry dengan getir.

"Ini memang tugas yang berat. Aku merawat pria yang kubenci dan yang paling aku tidak ingin lihat. Namun kau mengetahui bukan bahwa hanya denganku ia sedikit lunak. Lihat Dr Neville sudah beberapa kali ia berlari dari pasienku yang kadang kambuh itu," mendengar perkataanku aku hanya tertawa..

"Hmm, aku masih mengingat sudah keberapa kalinya Malfoy hendak membunuh Nevile dan mengejarnya dengan pisau ditangan, karena kau tak datang." Kata Harry sambil mengusap dagu bawahnya. "Pria itu hanya mau kepadamu dan luluh padamu." Kata Harry tersenyum.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Harry dan menatap temannya itu.

Mendengar perkataan Harry dengan cepat kujawab tidak. Namun kurasa Harry sedang perpikiran hal yang lain dan menatapku, "apakah kau serius?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang sama jujur itu sangat menganguku. "Tenanglah Harry, aku tak menikah dengan Ron. Karena aku belum siap," jawabku cepat.

"Kalau ia yang menyebapkan kau tak bisa menikah dengan Ron. Aku mau mengantikanmu, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku," kata Harry tertawa.

"Jangan bercanda Harry," kata Hermione cemberut. "Kurasa aku harus kembali. Aku takut Malfoy mencariku dengan cara mengeledah kamar pasien satu persatu." Kataku berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Sebenarnya bukan karena Malfoy aku pergi melainkan pertanyaan Harry yang membuatku sedikit terganggu.

Aku berjalan sambil kedua tangannya kumasukkan kedalam saku pakaian labnya. Ia kembali ke ruangannya yang bernomor 199. Ia memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan, dilihatnya jam dinding.

Kini jam dinding itu menunjukan pukul 17 tepat. Sebenarnya, aku seharusnya sudah pulang. Namun karena pasien yang dirawatnya termasuk dalam kategori berbahaya maka aku terpaksa tinggal disitu.

Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang miliknya. Kulihat papan nama di bagian ujung kasurnya.

Nama pasien: Draco Malfoy. Usia: 29 tahun. Penyakit yang diderita: maniac serta kehausan akan membunuh. Kategori : Bahaya.

Aku menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Ingin sekali aku membunuh pria itu namun tak tega. Pria yang sudah membuat hidupku nyaris gila karenanya. Sangat jelas di dalam pikiranku, betapa jahatnya Malfoy.

**-1956, Mar****et**** 3 -**

Hermione Jean Granger adalah seorang anak yang cupu. Aku selalu membawa tumpukan buku-buku yang berat. Kacamata dengan frame yang besar, serta pakaian yang selalu kebesaran adaah ciri khas gadis itu. Aku masih duduk dan asyik membaca buku-buku diruangan membaca. Aku masih asyik membaca buku-buku hingga seseorang pria yang paling ku benci masuk dan membuat suasana gaduh karena para wanita menjerit disekitarnya seperti melihat seseorang dewa. Pria berambut pirang itu menatap diriku yang sedang menatapnya dan ia membalasnya dengan pandangangan menghiraukan pandangan Malfoy aku kembali asyik membaca buku yang berada di hadapanku. Tanpa diduga Draco Malfoy sudah berada dihadapannya dan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dan karena hal itu yang membuat semua wanita kini membenci Hermione.

Dilempari telur busuk, Buku catatan yang menghilang kemana, serta diberikan tatapan membunuh oleh para wanita sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagiku dan semua karena ciuman Malfoy. Aku masih bertahan dengan cobaan itu. Namun sesuatu yang membuat aku benar-benar membenci pria itu

Aku masih teringat kejadian yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Dimana pada saat dia berusaha untuk memperkosaku di tengah semak, aku meronta-ronta ketika ia memaksaku dan melumat bibirku. Aku mendorong, memukul, namun tak bisa ia terlalu kuat dan aku tak sanggup melawannya. dan pada malam itu Draco Malfoy meninggalkannya dengan darah keluar dari selangkanganku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia adalah pria brengsek yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku.

Sejak kejadian itu tak ada lagi Hermione Granger yang ceria. Kini yang ada hanyalah Hermione Granger yang senang duduk dengan kaki terkipat dan menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan was-was. Entah apa kini yang aku takutkan adalah melihat Draco Malfoy. Tidurku tidak nyenyak karena aku takut ia akan datang pada waktu aku tertidur.

Namun teman-temanku Harry dan Ron berusaha sekeras mungkin agar aku dapat lepas dari belengu Malfoy. Tanpa mereka mungkin aku tak bisa seperti ini menjadi Psikiater hebat dan terkenal bersama Harry. Dan Ron kini mengurus usaha keluarga, Toko mainan yang dibuat oleh kedua kakak kembarnya, Fred dan George.

Semuanya indah kecuali pada tanggal 10 Agustus 1960. Empat tahun untuk memulihkan diriku dari Malfoy. Ketika semua berita itu telah terdengar dimana Malfoy Corp kebakaran. Perusahaan milik keluarga Malfoy yang sangat-dibanggakan kini sudah lenyap. Kerugian mencapai puluhan milyar dolar. Dan karena itu membuat keluarga Draco Malfoy mendapatkan kesusahan membayar utang.

Karena tak sanggup menahan malu yang teramat sangat. Ayah Draco, Lucius dan Nasrcissa tewas dengan cara menegak racun bersama. Sementara Draco Malfoy kini berubah menjadi pendiam dan tak mau berbicara. Bahkan dia tak segan- segan untuk menyerang siapapun yang membuat ia merasa terancam.

Aku masih ingat dimana pria berambut hitam itu sudah berubah. Ia bukan Draco Malfoy yang dipuja-puja banyak gadis melainkan Draco Malfoy yang menjadi gembel. Wajahnya yang dulu tampan berubah menjadi seseorang pria dengan cemong-cemong diwajahnya. Rambutnya sudah kusut seperti sudah berminggu-minggu tidak mandi. Kini tak ada lagi pakaian mewah yang melekat tubuhnya yang berotot. Semuanya telah hilang musnah, bajunya kusuh dan compang-camping. Baunya sangat buruk seperti anjing liar.

Ingin sekali aku membalas dendam kepada Malfoy namun ia adalah manusia bukan hewan yang tak berakal budi. Hampir setahun aku merawat Draco. Aku sudah mengetahui kebiasaannya mulai kapan ia mulai on atau tidak sadar maka ia akan mengejar dan membunuh kucing-kucing yang berada disekitar rumah sakit tersebut.

Aku juga pernah menemukannya dalam kondisi ia sedang menusukan pisau ke bangkai kucing yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Bentuknya sudah hancur, akibat di tusuk-tusuk oleh Malfoy. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya dengan ngeri. Ia melihatku dengan tersenyum, senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Dokter," katanya pelan. Suaranya sangat parau dan menyeramkan, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku sambil mengenggam pisau yang masih melekat ditangan kanannya. Aku berjalan mundur perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah.

"Mal.. ,Malfoy," kataku dengan suara bergetar. Aku ketakutan, ditambah lagi dia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang menakutkan. Kini aku terpojok, punggungku menyentuh tembok.

Melihat itu ia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum sadis, "apakah nasipku akan seperti kucing-kucing itu ?" tanyaku dalam hati kecilku.

Jantungku berdetak duakali lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Seakan jantung ini mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Kini dia mendekati tubuhku. Ia mendekatiku menyetuh pipiku yang mulus dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Kini pipiku sudah tak putih lagi melainkan ada berkas darah. Ia menatapku dengan wajah senang, kemudian ia melihat mataku. Mata kelabu bertemu dengan mata coklat yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba ia mencekik leherku. Aku tak bisa bernafas. Meronta-ronta hanya itulah yang kubisa. Kucoba untuk memukul dan menjambak kepalanya namun tak bisa ia sangat kuat. Tubuhku melemah dan aku kehabisan nafas. Ia melepaskan cekikannya dan membuat tubuhku terjatuh kelantai. Ia tersenyum senang melihatku terluka.

"Dokter," katanya lagi. " Apakah kau dapat menolongku?"

Mendengar perkataannya malah membuatku takut. Aku terdiam sejenak dan berkata,  
"Aku akan menolongmu Malfoy," kataku takut. Aku berusaha berlari namun tak bisa Draco mencekram kakiku agar aku tak lari.

"Kau bohong," bisiknya ditelingaku.

Ia mengangkat pisau yang berada ditangan kanannya dan bersiap menikam tubuhku. Namun yang kulihat selanjutnya Malfoy terjatuh menimpaku.

**-TBC-**

**Author note : Kali ini Author tak bisa coment banyak. Review penting di cerita ini.**


	2. The first attack

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Dont Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione terpikat oleh Draco yang lain. RnR, Warning inside **

**-Story-**

Wanita itu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih bagaikan surga. Apakah aku berada disurga? Pertanyaan konyol keluar dari dalam hati kecilku.

"Hermione," panggil seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Dengan lemah aku mencari sesosok suara yang memangilku. Seseorang pria berambut orange menyala menatapku cemas, sementara disebelahnya terdapat temanku yang juga satu angkatan denganku, Harry.

"Aku tak menyangka dia hendak membunuhmu, Hermione!" kata Harry dengan nada kesal. Dan aku hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar kekesalannya itu.

"Sejak kejadian kemarin malam. Kami masih berpikir siapa yang berani menghadapi Draco atau lebih tepatnya menjaganya. Aku saja pikir-pikir walaupun dikasih uang banyak." Kata Harry sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menelitinya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau, Mione." Kata Ron sambil mengusap tangannya diatas kepalaku. Sementara aku hanya diam.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku, Ron? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Harry. Dan ini menyangkut Malfoy," kataku dan dalam hitungan ia menganguk mengerti dan meninggalkanku bersama Harry yang masih binggung.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. "Harry," panggilku lemah. "Ya,"

"Apakah kau mengetahui kejadian dimana ia hendak membunuhku?" tanyaku pada Harry.

"Aku tak tahu Mione, Maaf tak bisa membantu. Ketika aku menemukanmu kau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri bersama Malfoy di sebelahmu. Dan tumpukan mayat kucing yang tak jelas bentuknya." Jelas Harry panjang lebar. Sementara aku hanya mendengarnya dengan teliti.

"Bearti kau tak tahu siapa yang membuat Malfoy pingsan?" tanyaku pada Harry. Dengan gelengan lemah ia menjawabku.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku pada Harry.

Ia terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaanku, lalu ia mengerti dan menunjuk dibalik tirai putih itu. Harry membuka tirai itu perlahan dan tampaklah sesosok Draco Malfoy dalam kondisi terikat di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan kearahnya. Aku tak bisa apa-apa hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Aku masih kesal, " Mau normal atau gila kau tetap saja menyusahkan," umpatku dalam hati.

Draco Malfoy mulai mengerakan kepalanya serta matanya. Menandakan dia tersadar dari tidurnya, kurasa ia sedikit terusik dengan kedatanganku dan Harry.

Matanya terbuka berwarna kelabu namun kosong. Bagaikan tak ada hawa kehidupan di dalam matanya. Ia menatapku binggung lalu menatap Harry selanjutnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya binggung. Diwajahnya terdapat raut ketakutan. Ia berusaha lari namun tak bisa tangannya terikat dengan tali tambang yang sangat kuat bahkan kakinya juga. "Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya ketakutan.

Sementara aku dan Harry hanya menatapnya binggung. "Apakah ia tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan padaku?" tanyaku dalam hati. Namun aku tersenyum padanya. "Kau aman disini," kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku hendak mengulusnya, namun dengan cepat ia menekukan kepalanya seperti orang yang ketakutan. Namun ada perasaan lain ketika aku membelai rambutnya yang pirang. Rasa kasihan menjalar tepat mengenai hatiku. Aneh aku merasa kasihan dengan pria yang paling kubenci.

"Mana mainanku?" Tanya Draco polos, mendengar pertanyaan Draco baik aku maupun Harry hanya bisa diam melongo mendengar pertanyaan dari Malfoy. "Mainan?" ulangku cepat.

"Ya, mainan. Aku mau mainan?" katanya seperti anak kecil. Dengan cepat aku mengambil boneka beruang yangberada di atas lemari dan menyerahkannya. Tentu saja ia kegirangan menerima boneka dariku. "Makasih," katanya namun karena ia tak bisa mengambil boneka itu karena tubuhnya terikat.

"Sakit," rengeknya pelan. Seketika aku menyadari tangannya ia gerakan dan membuat besetan kecil dipergelangannya. Dengan segera aku mencari benda tajam agar dapat melepaskan Malfoy. Pisau buah itu masih bertengger manis di atas piring. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku segera mengambilnya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan Malfoy. Namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakanku.

"Ingat apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" kata Harry kasar. Mendengar itu aku tak peduli dan tetap melepaskan ikatan Malfoy dan benar terdapat luka besatan akibat tali tambang yang dipakainya.

Perkataannya bagaikan membiusku. Setelah ia bebas, ia duduk dan mengambil boneka beruang yang ada diperutnya dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat. " Terimahkasih," katanya kecil. Mendengarnya aku hanya tersenyum.

Dan sejak kejadian itu aku menyetujui menjadi dokter pribadinya. Walaupun nyawa urusannya.

Setiap malam aku harus selalu memastikan ia terborgol lengkap atau kalau tidak ia akan berkeliaran mencari mangsa yaitu kucing bahkan terkadang penjaga yang diserangnya. Penyakitnya sungguh aneh, ketika malam ia akan berubah menjadi psyikopat gila dan mencari mangsa. Namun ketika ia bangun keesokannya ia akan berubah menjadi seseorang anak kecil. Yang lebih lucunya ia bahkan tak mengingat keluarganya. Yang ia ketahui hanya namanya itu saja. Kurasa ia tak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan padaku dulu.

Dan yang tak kalah gilanya ia menganggap aku kekasihnya. Ia akan cemburu, marah, bahkan tak mau makan seharian ketika dia melihatku bercanda dengan Harry. Setiap kali ia mengatakan bahwa aku bukan kekasihnya. Ia malah merengek dan tak mau makan. Itu sebapnya aku tak bisa meninggalkanya.

Namun kalau sudah pukul 6 aku harus benar- benar memastikan ia terkunci walauoun ia terkadang merengek padaku untuk dilepaskan.

Aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Kejadian dimana aku hampir tewas akibat ulah Draco.

Aku berjalan memastikan bahwa Draco sudah benar-benar tertidur. aku menatap pria malang itu dengan belas kasihan. Walaupun Draco sudah pernah melukaiku namun aku tetap saja kasihan padanya. Ketika aku sudah benar-benar memastikan Draco tidur terlelap. Aku duduk sambil membaca buku tentang 'Yoga,'

Sudah hampir dua jam aku terus membaca, namun rasa bosan menyerangku. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melangkahkan kakiku pergi. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan, suasana menjadi sepi ketika jam 8 malam, hampir semua pasien pergi tidur. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan kurasakan sesuatu mengikutiku.

Satu langkah kaki mengema di lantai koridor yang sepi dan mencekam. Tuk..tuk..tuk, langkah kakiku bergema, namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang dibelakangku. Dengan ragu aku menghentikan langkahku, dan suara langkah kaki itu menghilang. 'mungkin hanya ilusi saja,' kataku sambil melanjutkan langkahku. Namun suara langkah kaki lain terdengar kembali. Dan aku menghentikan langkahku kembali, kutengok kepalaku kebelakang. Dan hasilnya nihil.

Bulu romanku berdiri semuanya. Aku ketakutan, mengingat ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa dan pasien-pasien yang dapat membunuh sesuka hati. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan dan kupercepat hingga aku berlari.

Hosh.. hosh...

Aku dapat merasakan paru-paruku mencari udara segar disekitar. Berlarian dengan hak tinggi sungguh sangat menyusahkan. Langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali bahkan semakin jelas mendekatiku.

Suaranya seperti sedang menyeret sesuatu. Srek..Srek...

Bulu romanku berdiri kembali. Sesosok bayangan mulai menampakan dirinya dari kegelapan. Kini aku semakin melihatnya, semakin jelas. Aku mulai ancang-ancang untuk mengahajar siapapun.

"Dokter," suara parau dan mencekam.

Mendengarnya aku terbelalak, suaranya sama seperti Draco Malfoy yang hendak membunuhku,

"Dokter. Ffufufufu," aku dapat mendengar tawanya. Tawa psyco. Tubuhku bergetar, saking ketakutannya aku hanya diam terpaku tak mampu untuk bergerak, diam dan dengan mata ketakutan.

Ternyata benar pria berambut pirang itu sudah berjalan mendekatiku, aku dapat mencium bau anyir disekitarnya. Bajunya pasien yang dipakainya sudah berubah. Bercak darah bukan hanya bercak namun cipratan darah sudah banyak menghiasi bajunya. Aku dapat melihat ia menyeret se-ekor kucing malang. Dengan pisau karatan yang entah ia dapatkan darimana ia mendekatiku.

"Dokter, Fufufufu," katanya sambil mendekatiku. Ia memandangiku seperti melihat santapan empuk dihadapannya. Aku terdiam menelan ludahku, "Ba..Bagai.. Mana kau bisa.. disini? Bukankah kau sudah terlelap dikasurmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Mendengar pertanyaanku ia tertawa. Tertawa sadis dan psyco.

"Kau terlalu naïf. Meninggalkan kunci di sebelah tempat tidurku." Katanya sambil memandangiku, "Dokter..dokter, kau memang selalu mengagumkan. Tampak cantik itu selalu," katanya sambil melihat wajahku, disentuhnya pipiku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Kemudian aku dapat merasakan tubuhku terpelanting ke arah tembok. Aku dapat merasakan tembok yang kasar itu menyentuh punggungku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, "Malfoy." Kataku takut. Ia berjalan mendekat mencekik leherku dan memaksaku berdiri. Kuremas tangannya berharap agar ia melepaskanku. Kini aku dapat melihat senyuman Psyco diwajahnya. Matanya tidak sama seperti Draco yang kukenal, wajahnya tidak seperti tampang polos kini berubah seperti ia menyimpan dendam diwajahnya.

"Hen..Hentikan ini," kataku dengan susah payah karena ia sudah membuatku tak bisa bernafas dengan cekikannya. "Hentikan? Bukankah kau menyukai ini, Dokter? Bukankah kau selalu menyukai apa yang kulakukan? Baik dulu maupun sekarang?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, ia mengoreskan pipiku dengan pisaunya dan itu membuat pipiku mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia tersenyum melihatku, Draco kini tak mencekikku melainkan kini ia menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya. Ia memandang darah yang mulai menetes perlahan dari pipiku, ia mencium pipiku tepat dimana luka itu. Menjilatnya seperti orang yang haus akan darah. Ia menjilat darahku lalu beralih ke mulutku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa darah dimulutku. Ia menciumku dengan ganas, bahkan seperti kesetanan. Menhisap, mengigit bahkan melumat lidahku dengan kasar. Sementara tanganku tak bisa digunakan sebap ia mencrekam kedua pergelangan tanganku. Diam dan pasrah hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya, dokter?" tanyanya sambil tertawa dan menatapku. Matanya bukanlah mata yang kukenal, matanya berubah menjadi merah, pupilnya mengecil. "Hentikan," jeritku sia-sia. "Sial. Kenapa tak ada seorangpun disini?" umpatku kesal. Aku sangat kesal mengapa aku tak bisa melawan. "Kau cantik," ucapnya lagi sambil menusukkan pisau kedalam perutku. Aku tak bisa menjerit. Suaraku menghilang tak bisa menjerit, aku kesakitan. Draco sangat menikmati permainannya, ia menyukai darah. Itu dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang senang.

Suaraku leyap. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku dapat merasakan kini aku hanya bisa duduk sambil memegangi perutku yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari mataku, aku tak menyangka dia adalah pasienku. Aku menagis bukan karena ketakutan melainkan kasihan dengan pria ini, pria yang dulu adalah seorang Casanova namun kini sudah berubah menjadi pembunuh sadis. "Apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga bisa terjadi seperti ini padamu Draco?" tanyaku sedih sambil menahan rasa sakit.. "Aku tahu kau tersiksa, namun jangan lampiaskan ini,"

Mendengar perkataanku Draco malah tertawa.

"Tersiksa? Aku tersiksa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Kau lucu.. kau mau tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Aku hanya menganguk lemah, tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan ia kembali memelukku. Membisikkan sesuatu kata yang dapat membuatku tercengang. "Cepat atau lambat kau pasti mengetahunya," setelah mengucapkau itu ia menatapku dan menciumku dengan kasar, aku tak dapat melawannya karena darahku sudah hampir habis, tubuhku memucat.

"Bye-bye, Dokterku tersayang," katanya sambil mengoyangkan jarinya dan mengambil pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menusukku tadi, dan . "Croot.." aku dapat merasakan ia menusuk jantungku.

"AAGGGGGGGHHHHH," jeritku sekeras mungkin.

Aku terlonjak kaget dari tempat dudukku. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk. "Mana mungkin Draco bisa lepas?" kataku sambil mengatur nafas, mimpi itu tampak nyata. Bagaimana ia menciumku, menusukku sungguh sangat terasa. Aku melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 10 malam, dengan segera aku melihat bagaimana kondisi pasienku.

Hatiku lega ketika melihat Draco masih terlelap dikasurnya. Ia tertidur dengan senyuman tersunging diwajahnya dan membuatku binggung. "Apa yang sedang dimimpikannya?" tanyaku dalam hati. Dan rantai dikakinya masih terpasang rapi.

Namun aku tak melanjutkannya karena aku kembali tertidur di kamar pasien yang sengaja kubuat menjadi tempat tidur.

**-Xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxo-**

Sejak mimpiku yang menyeramkan kemarin aku semakin menjaga Draco. Aku baru terbangun dan seseorang yang menggangu tidurku mengetuk terus menerus. Ketika kubuka aku terkejut ketika mendapati Harry. Wajah Harry tidak menunjukan kondisi senang melainkan pucat.

"Seamus. Pasien yang dirawat Neville. Terluka sangat hebat." Kata Harry sambil menarik tanganku. Kututup pintu ruangan kerjaku dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengikuti Harry.

Aku dapat melihat seamus dengan luka tusukan yang cukup parah, untungnya dokter masih bisa menyelamatkannya. Dia maish termasuk kategori hebat, ia dapat hidup dengan luka tusukan sebanyak itu. Sementara kamar tempat tidurnya di kerubungi polisi yang sedang mencari data-data atas kejadian yang tak wajar itu.

Setelah aku menjenguk Seamus, aku segera kembali khawatir dengan Draco. aku melihat ia sedang memainkan mainannya dan duduk sambil membaca buku-buku kedokteran dan masih mencari penyakit Draco. Aku kembali teringat akan mimpiku dan satu kejanggalan dalam mimpiku. "Kenapa ia selalu membawa mayat kucing?"

Apakah ia dendam dengan mahluk imut itu. Aneh memang. Selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan penyakit Draco. Kalau saja aku dapat mengulang waktu dan melihat kejadian dimana Draco berubah mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku tengelam dalam buku sedang kubaca dan tak memperdulikan Draco yang sedang asyik memainkan mainannya. Dia senang sekali ketika kuberikan dia mainan dan ia menerimanya dengan senang. Kini aku mendengar suara rantai diseret. Sekarang aku merantainya dekat ranjangnya. Rantai itu lumayan panjang sehingga ia bisa berkesana-kemari namun tak bisa keluar. Aku mendengar suara langkah lari mendekat kearahku.

"Dokter...," panggilnya manja. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tersenyum manis sambil mengoyangkan mainan robot-robotan miliknya.

"Ada apa Draco?" tanyaku dengan senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Dokter dari tadi ngapain sih? Main yuk," katanya sambil menarik lenganku dan menyeretku ke tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah," kataku sambil menutup bukuku dan mengikuti Draco.

Aku dan dia bermain. Terkadang aku menatapnya merasa aneh. Aneh melihat dia seperti anak kecil namun disisi lain ia sudah berubah menjadi jahat dan bisa membunuhmu kapan dan dimanapun.

Tok.. tok.. tok, terdengar suara pintu dibuka seseorang. "Hermione, bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Harry padaku yang sedang memegang boneka beruang dan Draco menembaki terus menerus.

"Draco. Dokter pergi sebentar ya," kataku sambil menaruh mainan yang kupegang. Aku dapat melihat ia cemberut, namun kukeluarkan permen dan beberapa coklat baru ia gembira.

"tenanglah. Aku sudah memesankan penjaga untuk menjaga Draco dan mengajaknya bermain." Kata Harry sambil mengedipkan mata.

Jujur aku merasa aneh dengan ulah Harry. Namun perkataannya yang membuatku penasaran.

"Hermione." Panggilnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya antara binggung dan khawatir dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan denganku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau jangan kaget, ini sunguhan bukan bercanda. Aku tahu mungkin ini tak masuk di pikiranmu. Namun jangan pernah kau lupa bahwa ini rumah sakit jiwa." kata Harry sambil menatap kedua mataku. Lalu ia melihat kearah pintu yang terdapat Draco yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Ada apa Harry. Jangan bertele-tele," desakku kepadanya.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya,

"Terdapat banyak sidik jari Draco di kamar Seamus, dan semua bukti mengarah ke Draco,"

**-TBC-**

**Author note : Thanks banget buat Reviewnya. Mungkin memang cerita ini agak sedikit menyeramkan. Namun kuharap kalian masih menyukainya dan mohon maaf atas Chapter satu yang membingungkan.**

**Karena sudut pandang yang tidak seberapa jelas, karena author merubah dan belum mengecek ulang. Yosh semoga kalian menyukai Chapter 2 ini **


	3. Meet with Drakoz Lucife

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Dont Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione terpikat oleh Draco yang lain. RnR, Warning inside **

**-Story-**

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Harry. Tubuhku masih diam tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar dari Harry, rasanya ucapan Harry bagaikan pisau yang menusuk jantungku. "Tidak mungkin," hanya perkataan itu yang terus berputar dipikiranku.

Harry menguncangkan tubuhku perlahan sehingga membuatku tersadar atas pikiranku sendiri. Mataku kembali normal dan menatapnya dengan tegas, "Tidak mungkin Draco yang melakukannya. Kau tahu bukan aku yang memborgolnya sendiri. Aku juga yang tidur menemaninya, aku adalah orang yang pertama kali melihatnya ketika pagi," kataku sambil berteriak histeris. Mendengar perkataanku Harry hanya diam terkejut atas perkataanku. Kami sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat dan kurasa Harry sedang menyusun perkataanya karena takut kubantah lagi.

"Aku tahu Hermione. Aku juga tak percaya bahwa itu ulah Draco. Namun mengigat bahwa Draco hampir membunuhmu. Keraguanku akan Draco malah bertambah. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa Draco adalah seseorang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kalau dia normal dia tak mungkin disini," kata Harry panjang lebar. Sementara aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Memang Draco adalah pasienku dan dia gila. Ia bisa mengamuk kapan dan dimanapun dia mau.

"Aku mau mengunjungi Seamus lagi," kataku sambil melangkah pergi dan Harry mengikutiku dari belakang.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Langkah kaki dua orang bergema di lantai koridor yang cukup sepi. Kini para dokter mengamankan pasiennya di dalam ruangan masing-masing. Mereka takut kejadian Seamus terjadi pada pasien mereka. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, aku berjalan kekamar Seamus. Harry masih mengikutiku dan ia tak berbicara apapun kepadaku mungkin ia tahu kini aku menjadi sangat sensitif apa lagi yang menyangkut pasienku, Draco. Aku menatap sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 199, kamar Seamus. Hanya saja sekarang pemiliknya sedang tertidur didalam rumah sakit. Setelah bernegosiasi dengan petugas penjaga ia mengijinkanku untuk masuk kedalam kamar . Aku membuka pintu itu dengan perasaan takut namun kuberanikan agar bisa membukanya. Kamar itu kini masih sama seperti pertama kali Neville menemukan Seamus yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kondisi kamar itu cukup berantakan. Bekas darah Seamus masih lumayan banyak di kantai kasurnya. Bahkan semprai yang digunakan terdapat banyak bercak darah mungkin akibat tusukan. Mataku tercekat ruangan itu bukan hanya berantakan melainkan kapal pecah. Aku dapat melihat jelas beberapa lembar kertas terjatuh di lantai. Lemari pakaian kini telah menumpakan isinya keluar, bahkan kaca yang terdapat diruangan itu pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa benar terdapat sidik jari Draco?" Tanya Hermione kepada petugas itu, dengan cepat petugas itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang bertuliskan bahwa sidik jari yang dikamar Seamus adalah sidik jari Draco. aku masih tak percaya ku berikan map yang kupegang dengan kasar kepada petugas itu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. "Kenapa?" hanya itu yang terus berputar ditelingaku.

"Kenapa Draco mau membunuh Seamus? Apakah ia dendam dengan pria itu? Kurasa tidak, Draco mana mungkin dendam dengan Seamus. Karena Seamus selama ini tak dekat dengannya," kataku pada hati kecilku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kekamar Draco, ketika aku masuk, aku mendapati ia sedang berusaha melepaskan rantai yang melekat dikakinya dengan mainannya. Ia menagis memangilku, "Dokter..Dokter dimana?" panggilnya dengan nada anak kecil. Melihatnya dengan segera aku datang menghampirinya, aku tahu ia terkejut dan tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya dan memeluk-ku seperti anak kecil yang merindukan ibunya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengulusnya. "Bagaimana kabar Seamus?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuatku kaget.

"Dia sedang dalam perawatan." Kataku sejenak.

"Aku takut. Aku takut hal yang terjadi pada Seamus terjadi padaku," kata Draco sambil menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Sedih karena takut bukan sedih karena telah melakukan hal tersebut kepada Seamus.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya." Kataku sambil mengulus rambut pirangnya. Mendengar itu dia hanya tersenyum dan memelukku dengan erat.

Jam terus berputar hingga pukul 6 waktu Draco harus tidur. Kali ini aku ingin memastikan apakah Draco pelakunya, maka aku tak tertidur dan terus melihatnya sesekali melihat kebacaan yang kubawa. Terdapat pemukul baseball yang ada di dekat kakiku, antisipasi jika Draco berubah. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak meminum kopi membuatku ingin pipis. Dengan segera aku kekamar mandi. Setelah 5 menit aku kembali, aku masih melihat Draco dalam kondisi yang sama tertidur nyenayk diranjangnya yang empuk dan sudah masuk kedalam alam mimpinya sendiri. Aku melihat bulan purnama yang terang dan cahayanya masuk kedalam kamr Draco dan langsung mengenai wajahnya yang tampan.

Aku masih teringat Draco yang dulu adalah seorang Casanova yang dipuja para wanita. Apa yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini? Apakah karena Depresi akibat kehancuran Malfoy corp?. Semua pertanyaan itu masuk kedalam pikiranku dan kemudian aku menyimpannya kembali rapat-rapat kedalam hatiku.

Aku berbalik badan dan kembali ke kursiku. Kutunggu dia. Apakah dia melakukannya atau tidak. Apakah ia membunuh atau tidak? Aku terus memperhatikan ia yang sedang tertidur lelap dan mencoba untuk mengusir rasa kantukku sendiri dengan meminum kopi. Namun rasa bosan terus menghatuiku, aku bosan. Aku melihat bulan yang bersinar dengan terang dan aku dapat merasakan pantulan cahaya bulan di wajahku dan beberapa hembusan angin yang memainkan rambutku. Sesekali aku melihat Draco dan ia masih sama terbaring puas. "Kurasa bukan Draco pelakunya. Aku percaya padamu," kata Hermione sambil mengulus pipi Draco. ia melihat pria itu tersenyum ketika Hermione mengulusnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Draco memegang tangan Hermione. Hermione terkejut dengan ulah Draco. ketika Draco membuka matanya, matanya berubah menjadi mata yang ia kenal dan ia benci. Draco yang lain. Ia terbangun dan masih meremas tanganku, ia menjilat tanganku dan mengulumnya dengan segera ku tampar pipinya. Namun belum sempat aku menampar dia. Dia menahan tanganku dan menarikku sehingga membuat keseimbanganku oleng dan jatuh mengenanya.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara Pscyonya. Dan aku hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Jawab aku Dokter, fufufufufu."

Aku masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku dapat merasakan ia meraba tubuhku yang masih tertutup rapat oleh jasku. "Kau percaya bukan?" godanya sekali lagi sambil melepaskan anak kancing jasku. Aku meronta agar bisa bangun dan menamparnya. Namun tak bisa ia memelukku dengan sangat erat dan menahan tanganku sementara tangan yang lain bergerilya meraba tubuhku yang cantik.

"Aku percaya pada Draco yang satunya. Bukan kau," kataku dan perkataanku membuat ia menghentikan aksinya. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa, "Oh ya aku lupa. Kita belum berkenalan. Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Perkenalkan namaku Drakoz. Drakoz Lucife." Katanya sambil mengendus leherku dan menjilatnya. Jujur aku sedikit risih dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Drakoz? Bukankah namamu Draco?" tanyaku kepadanya kubiarkan ia mencium leherku dengan ganas.

"Draco, fuufufufuf, Draco yang lemah? Aku tak mau disamakan dengan Draco yang lemah itu. Namaku adalah Drakoz" katanya dengan suaranya yang serak. Aku mencoba untuk bertanya padanya. Apapun yang ingin kutanya padanya.

"Apakah kau yang melukai Seamus?" tanyaku. Aku dapat merasakan ia mengertakkan giginya pertanda ia tak menyukai pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan kalau aku memberi tahumu?" tanyanya lagi suaranya serak namun sepertinya ia tertarik dengan pertanyaanku. Aku terdiam bingung untuk menjawabnya. Ia membuatku berpindah arah dengan cara berguling kini aku tengkurap sementara dia diatasku.

"Bingung menjawabnya? Tubuhmu bagus," katanya sambil menyingkirkan rambutku sehingga leherku yang putih terlihat olehnya.

Aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kami. Aku tak mau membayar ia dengan menjadi pelacurnya. Aku tak mau, aku masih memiliki harga diri bukan seperti wanita murahan yang mau melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan yang aku mau. Ia menjambak-ku dan menariknya ke wajahnya, ia berbisik. "Bagaimana? Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau." Katanya dengan menggoda.

"Namun jangan menyesal karena aku menyukai kekerasan dan kesakitan," tambahnya dan membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku kesal sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat ia menjambak rambutku.

"Mengapa? Mengapa?" katanya berulang-ulang. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku dan menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. "Mengapa? Mengapa aku melakukan ini padamu? Karena kau menarik. Tidak seperti wanita yang lain. Dan kau adalah wanita yang mudah penasaran, benar atau tidak" katanya sambil tertawa Pscyo. "Jadi aku bermain denganmu saja," katanya dengan suaranya yang menyebalkan. Dia membalikan tubuhku dan kini kami berhadapan.

PLAK, sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya yang tampan. Ia memegang pipinya dan tersenyum seakan menikmati tamparanku. "Aku bukan pelacur, dan aku juga bukan mainanmu," kataku sambil menuruni ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia tertawa dan menarik baju belakang jasku sehingga menampakan tanktop yang kugunakan. "Suka atau tidak kau adalah pelacurku. Pelacur yang istimewa," katanya sambil tertawa. Aku berlari menjauh darinya. Aku dapat melihat ia menuruni ranjangnya dan berusaha mengejarku. Namun rantai yang kupasang menghalanginya untuk mendekatiku. Ia mengerakkan kakinya terus menerus dan berharap agar rantainya lepas.

Aku masih melihatnya berusaha lepas dari rantai yang kugunakan untuk mengikatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menarik rantai itu dengan kasar dan membuat rantai itu terlepas. Kini ia mendekatiku dan memelukku dan menciumku dengan kasar. Tubuhku dihimpitnya dan mengunciku di tembok.

Aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri darinya namun tidak bisa ia terlalu kuat. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mataku tanpa belas kasian. Lalu ia melepaskan tubuhku kelantai dan berjalan meninggalkanku. "Kau adalah wanita yang keras kepala. Karena hari ini kau membuatku senang akan kuberi tahu padamu. Memang aku yang menusuk Seamus, namun aku melakukannya karena sesuatu hal. "katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Karena aku menyukainya. Aku bosan dan butuh hiburan. Aku juga tak suka padanya yang selalu menatapku dengan pandangan curiga karena ia mengetahuiku. Ia mengetahuiku, bahwa aku ganda."

Aku hanya diam mendengar penjelasannya. "Ganda?," tanyaku.

"YA, GANDA. DIA MENGETAHUI RAHASIAKU," Jeritnya kemudian ia berjalan kea rah kaca. Ia menatap wajahnya serta tubuhnya lalu ia mengeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan dalam sekejap aku melihat ia memukulkan tangannya kearah kaca itu bagaikan orang frustasi. Ia tak peduli bagaimana rupa tangannya atau darah yang mengalir di tangannya akibat luka yang ia buat.

Ia terus memukul kaca itu sampai tak terbentuk, ia menatap tangannya dan tertawa. Ia tertawa dan hal itu malah membuatku takut, "Kau tahu dokter, aku menyukai darah," ia menatap tangannya lalu mengoleskan darahnya ke wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan, tubuhku dibuat mengigil olehnya. "DIa belum mati, bukan? Namun sebentar lagi dia akan menemui ajalnya, karena aku mendapatkan ini." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah daging yang berdenyut. Dan kusadari itu bukan daging melainkan jantung. Ia mengambil pecahan kaca itu dan menusuknya tanpa belas kasihan. Ia terus menusuk tanpa peduli tangannya ikut terluka karenanya. Akhirnya jantung itu pecah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Menatapnya aku ngeri sendiri, walaupun aku dokter melihat itu aku juga takut. Ia tertawa, tertawa puas. Ia puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Dia sudah mati sekarang." Kata Draco tertawa sambil mendekatiku, "Sekarang giliranmu Dokter," katanya sambil mengengam pecahan kaca dan mengarahkannya ke mataku. Ia merobek tanktop yang kugunakan sehingga menampilkan bra yang kupakai, ia menatapnya kagum lalu menusukan pecahan kaca itu tepat di pahaku. Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya akibat ulahnya yang gila. Bagaikan suara yang merdu di telinganya. Jeritanku adalah kebahagiannya. Ia menusuk pahaku yang satunya lagi dan merobek perutku. Aku menjerit sekali lagi, menjerit sekeras mungkin namun sia-sia, ia menikmati semua jeritanku.

"HENTIKAN," ucapku disela-sela tangisku. Aku menagis bahkan kini ia menusuk leherku sehingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

Ia membisikan sesuatu kata, "Bagun Dokter. Hari sudah pagi,"

Mendengar perkataannya aku bagaikan terbius olehnya. Aku terbangun dalam kondisi sakit. Badanku sakit semua dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah ulah Drakoz, sisi lain Draco. aku melihat tubuhku masih utuh tanpa luka, namun kaca yang berada dihadapanku sudah hancur tak karuan, aku menatap pria berambut pirang yang sedang asyik memainkan mainannya. "Dokter sudah bangun mengapa dokter tidur di pojok lantai?" tanyanya riang. Sementara aku menatap matahari yang sudah muncul. Sebenarnya dia nyata atau tidak? Pertanyaan itu yang terus mengema dipikiranku.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Nyenyak," jawabnya singkat.

Kutatap tangannya yang sekarang dibalut perban. "Kenapa tanganmu Draco?" tanyaku padanya dan ia menatap tangannya lalu berkata, "Aku tak tahu. Ketika aku bangun tanganku sudah diperban dan ini sangat sakit sekali,"

Kepegang tanganya dan kulihat perban ditangannya melekat rapi. Kurasa Drakoz tetap saja menyembuhkan tangannya bahkan dia terlihat cukup ahli dengan pengobatan.

"Hermione," panggil Harrynya tergesa-gesa wajahnya tersirat ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Seamus meninggal jantungnya pecah menjadi potongan. Dan kini Lavender pasienku terluka cukup parah," katanya sambil ketakutan.

Mendengar perkataan Harry mataku tercekat. "Lavender?"

"Ya Lavender, seseorang telah melukai pahanya dan menusuk lehernya,"

Mendengar perkataan Harry mataku tercekat. Luka yang dialami lavender sama sepertiku. Sebenarnya apakah kau nyata atau tidak?

Lalu aku dapat merasakan Draco pingsan dan membuat aku maupun Harry bertambah panik.

"Rumah sakit ini tak aman Hermione,"

**-Tbc-**

**Thanks sekali lagi untuk reviewnya semoga kalian tak bosan dengan cerita ini. RNR PLEASE **

**SALAM MANIS , R. JACK SKELENTON**


	4. Drakoz Lucife normally

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Dont Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione terpikat oleh Draco yang lain. RnR, Warning inside **

**-Story-**

Mataku menatap wajah pria yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ini memang rumah sakit jiwa, namun kali ini aku tidak mengurusi pekerjaanku dan terus berjaga dihadapan pasienku. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Draco bisa pingsan. Padahal mengingat Drakoz adalah sisi yang cukup kuat dibandingkan dengan Draco. apakah Drakoz pingsan juga? Kurasa Drakoz adalah sisi yang kuat.

Sesekali kuelus pipi pucat milik Draco. kadang aku berdoa agar ia bisa segera sadar. Semenjak Draco pingsan, aku tak pergi kemanapun dan terus mengawasi Draco. bahkan aku belum melihat lavender atau melihat mayat Seamus.

Kadang-kadang Harry temanku datang berkunjung. Dan ia juga mengabarkan pasien yang dirawatnya juga sudah meninggal dan besok akan dimakamkan. Perasaan sedih dan takut menghantui rumah sakit ini. Disisi lain aku bersikap tak tahu siapa yang telah membunuh korbannya. Namun disisi lain aku mengetaui dan sedang mengungkapnya.

Apakah Drakoz adalah khayalan yang diberikan oleh otak Draco? tidak, kurasa tidak. Aku mengetahui bahwa Drakoz memiliki pribadi yang sangat berbeda dari Draco yang kukenal. Baik Draco maupun Drakoz yang sekarang. Mereka sama sekali berbeda, bahkan aku takjub kepada mereka. Draco yang kukenal adalah pribadi yang menyebalkan, sombong dan harga diri baginya adalah segalanya. Namun sekarang tidak Draco yang sekarang adalah pribadi anak kecil dan selalu mengatakan jawaban dengan jujur. Berbeda dengan Drakoz. Pria itu begitu menyedihkan.

Pria itu tampak sendirian, tak pandai bersosialisasi dan di matanya tersirat ketakutan yang tak jelas. Bahkan aku tahu dibalik tawanya yang pscyo yang terdengar mengerikan faktanya adalah ia ketakutan. Ia tertawa sambil terus menyangkal bahwa dirinya lemah.

Aku tahu Drakoz sedang ketakutan namun aku tak tahu apa yang dia takutkan. Pikiranku terus berputar mencari sebuah jawaban. Hingga aku tak sadar bahwa Draco sudah bangun.

Ia mengerakan matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sangat lemah. Sementara aku tersenyum menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. "Akhirnya kau sudah sadar," kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong lalu memelukku seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Jujur aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya dan memeluknya kembali.

"Apakah Dokter membenciku?" tanyanya sedih. Mendengar pertanyaannya aku hanya bengong dan kembali tersenyum. "Mengapa aku harus membencimu Draco?" tanyaku kepadanya berharap ia akan puas dengan jawabanku. Namun nyatanya tidak, ia masih mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Apakah Dokter membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara datar dan hampa.

"Tidak aku tak membencimu," jawabku sesantai mungkin. Mendengar jawabanku Draco terdiam lalu menatap wajahku sangat dalam. "Aku tahu dokter membenciku, karena aku berbuat nakal," katanya dengan pandangan yang sama, datar dan kosong. Ia bagaikan mayat hidup. Aku sekarang ketakutan melihatnya.

"Tidak, kau adalah anak yang patuh. Dan kau orang yang baik," jawabku sambil menatap matanya yang mengerikan.

Mendengar jawabanku ia kembali berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit yang puth itu. Hampir sejam baik aku maupun Draco tak berbicara. Hingga aku yang berbicara,

"Apa kau mengenal Drakoz Lucife? Tanyaku pada Draco. semula ia tak tertarik namun setelah mendengar Drakoz Lucife matanya terpejam dan mulai berbicara, "Aku tahu dia," jawabnya singkat dengan suara yang datar.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku padanya dan ia masih memejamkan matanya. Aku seperti berbicara dengan roh yang masuk kedalam tubuh Draco.

"Dia adalah bangsawan yang meninggal dengan Tragis. Aku tahu ini akan membuatmu penasaran, namun aku mengenal dia. Aku mengenal Drakoz yang selalu mencari-cari dirinya yang dulu. Dan aku tahu kau tertarik padanya. Pada Drakoz Lucife." Kata Draco kemudian terdiam. Sementara aku hanya mengerjapkan telinga tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi Drakoz lucife sudah meninggal? Apakah Draco mengidolakannya sehingga ia mengenal dan merubah dirinya menjadi Drakoz Lucife?pikiran itu terus menghantuiku. Semakin lama aku semakin terjerus kedalam Drakoz Lucife. Pria gila dan Pscyopat. "Maaf, aku tak bisa member tahu lebih banyak. Kau harus mencari sendiri siapa dia." Katanya terpejam dan kembali pingsan.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan. Hari diaman aku mengunjungi dua orang sekaligus. Aku menatap makam yang baru terisi dan bertuliskan nama Lavender serta Seamus. Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa namun bukan biasa melainkan ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum puas di saat pemakaman ini. Dan aku tahu siapa yang tersenyum dia bukan Draco melainkan Drakoz. Ia cukup pintar . ia tak membuat gaduh pada saat pemakaman ini berlangsung, bahkan ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia duduk tenang disebelahku dan tak membuat keributan, sehingga banyak orang yang tak menyadari bahwa sang pembunuh berada ditempat itu sedang tertawa bahagia menatap korbannya di peristirahatan terakhir. Aku mendekatinya dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan pscyo miliknya. "Dokter," panggilnya sementara aku hanya menatapnya sambil memperhatikannya. Ia menatapku lalu melihat Harry yang sedang memandangi makam dengan perasaan tak tahu dan takut. "Apakah ia temanmu? Temanmu pasti pintar sepertimu dan menyukai sedikit tantangan bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku bermain sedikit dengannya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan gembira. "Kau tak boleh melakukannya Drakoz. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa begini. Namun jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau aku tak segan untuk membermu pelajaran," ancamku sambil menatap dia yang terus tersenyum lebar. Jujur aku membenci senyumnya.

"Memberiku apa dokter? Kau tak mengerti diriku, dan aku menginginkanmu. Aku mau kau menjadi miliku," katanya sambil hendak memelukku. Aku mendorongnya pelan agar ia berhenti memelukku namun ia tersenyum. "Kau tahu kini aku sudah menjadi jinak. Karena aku tahu kau tertarik denganku, manis." Katanya sambil mengulus pipiku dan aku menepisnya dengan kasar. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku," desisku marah. Semakin aku memakinya ia semakin tersenyum. Ia menatapku namun aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju Harry. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum dan berguman,

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, Dokter." Katanya dan berjalan mendekati Harry dan aku.

Aku menatap Harry dengan pandangan sedih. Ia takut,namun sekarang ia sudah lumayan tenang sejak kupeluk dia dan kuelus lembut punggungnya. "Tenanglah Harry," kataku menenangkannya.

Pelukanku terlepas ketika aku melihat Drakoz datang mendekatiku . "Tenanglah Dokter Harry," katanya sedikit sedih.

"Kuhargai perhatianmu Draco, terimahkasih," katanya sedikit senang.

"Bukan masalah," jawabnya enteng namun suaranya serak itulah cirikhas dari Drakoz.

"Apa kau sakit Draco? suaramu berubah. Kurasa kau harus meminum obat batuk. Aku tahu serak itu mengangumu," kata harry sambil mengeluarkan permen pelega serak lalu pamit untuk pergi. Aku dapat melihat wajah konyol Drakoz kali ini. Matanya terbelalak dan ia menerima obat Harry, lalu menatapku. "Apakah suaraku serak? Kurasa aku tak sedang sakit. Tapi aku memang merasakan suaraku agak gatal di kerongkongan" katanya sambil menatap obat pemberian Harry. Aku menatap Drakoz, aku tak percaya ia memperhatikan juga hal sepele itu. Drakoz membuka bungkusanpermen itu dan segera memakannya, "tidak buruk," katanya dengan suara seraknya. Aku merasa bahwa otak Drakoz sudah tidak beres. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang sedang asyik menguyah permen itu lalu mengikutiku. "Bagaimana suaraku sekarang?" tanyanya padaku.

"Masih sama. Serak," kataku sambil memasuki mobil dan ia mengikutiku masih dengan pertanyaan konyolnya. "Apakah kau menyukai suara serakku?"

"Tidak," jawabku ketus. Dan aku dapat melihat ia cemberut.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

aku masih tetap waspada karena aku duduk didalam mobil bersama dengan Drakoz Lucife. Mengingat bahwa ia bisa membunuh atau menerkammu secara tiba-tiba. Namun kali ini dia diam dan pandangannya kosong menatap jalan yang kami lalui. Ia terus memasang wajahnya yang pucat dengan senyuman pscyo miliknya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang asyik dengannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Entah apa yang membuat aku melontarkan perkataan itu dari dalam diriku.

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku Drakoz Lucife," senyuman licik tersungging diwajahnya.

"Apakah kau ini asli Drakoz Lucife atau hanya sisi buruk Draco yang menyamakan diri dengan sosok Drakoz Lucife?"

"Kau tak mungkin percaya. Bahwa Drakoz lucife adalah orang yang berbeda. Temukan semua data tentangmu. Baru kuajak kau menuju masa laluku," katanya sambil tersnyum. Dan ia tak melanjutkan percakapan kami.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Kali ini sama seperti yang diucapkan Drakoz. Hari ini dia berbuat jinak. Aneh semenjak kejadian Draco pingsan itu, yang kutemui adalah Drakoz serta Draco yang suara seperti mayat hidup. Hari ini aku memberikan obat bius dan Drakoz menurutiku untuk membius dirinya. Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Setidaknya, aku harus mencari siaEnglish rayapa itu Drakoz. Seperti yang dikatakan kemarin oleh Draco. bahwa Drakoz adalah bangsawan yang telah meningal dengan tragis. Bangsawan? Hanya itu yang melekat padaku akan Drakoz. Jika ia bangsawan mengapa tingkahnya seperti orang bar-bar begitu? Sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Hampir sejam aku berkutat pada laptop miliku. Aku terus mencari data tentang Drakoz, dan yang membuatku kesal data tentang dirinya bahkan sudah dihapus. Kecuali satu page yang memuat foto dirinya serta sedikit biografinya.

Baru kusadari wajah Drakoz hampir mirip engan wajah Draco. aku melihat ia memiliki tubuh yang tegap. Senyuman yang menawan. Namun matanya berwarna hijau, sama seperti dia ketika marah atau menemaniku di makam.

Drakoz Lucife adalah seseorang bangsawan tampan. Ia memiliki pesona dapat meluluhkan setiap wanita. Namun ia meninggal dan mayatnya tak pernah ditemukan.

Mendengar data itu mataku tercekat. Dia adalah pria yang mengenaskan. Pria tampan dengan kematian yang sangat tragis. Aneh juga sikap Drakoz yang biasanya bar-bar kini menjadi orang yang tenang dan bisa diatur. Dia tak menjadi pscyopat namun kurasa dibalik tingkahnya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan hendak menyamarkan diri dan berbaur dengan kita semua.

Aku kembali dan melihat Drakoz sudah sadar. Ia duduk diranjangnya dan menekukkan kedua kakinya. Matanya sedang binggung. Ia binggung, dengan segera aku datang dan ia terlihat senang. "Dokter. Akhirnya kau datang. Tadi Dokter Neville dan Dokter Harry datang. Lalu ia sepertinya sedang mencurigaiku, bahwa aku adalah pelakunya. Ya benar aku memang pelakunya. Namun bukan saat ini aku harus menyerahkan diri, dokter maukah kau mencarikanku obat yang ada di dalam list ini?" ia menyerahkan selembar kertas dan aku melihatnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta bukan? Well bantulah kali ini Dookter. Untuk kesembuhan pasienmu ini," katanya sambil tersenyum pscyo miliknya. "Tenanglah selama kau oergi aku tak-kan melawan atau membunuh siapapun."

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" tanyaku padanya dan ia mengangguk. Aku merantai kakinya dengan rantai yang lebih kuat dan kali ini aku yakin dia tak mungkin bisa lepas.

Mataku menatap list darinya. Semua barang yang diminta bukanlah obat melainkan sesuatu yang aneh. Apa yang hendak dilakukannya dengan lendir bekicot tak bercangkang? Dan kemana aku harus mencarinya?

**-Tbc-**

**Author note ?Maaf untuk cerita yang kali ini tidak seberapa menyeramkan. Atau sudah tidak asyik lagi. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan seperti Typo(s) dan kali ini ceritanya juga cukup singkat dan membingungkan. Okay tanyakan semua pertanyaanmu di kotak Review ya. Jangan pernah lupa review.**

**Keep Smile,**

"**R. Jack Skelenton,"**


	5. List from Drakoz Lucife

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, Semi Gore, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Warning….**

**Dont Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione terpikat oleh Draco yang lain. RnR, Warning inside **

**-Story-**

Aku terdiam sambil memperhatikan beberapa bahan yang diminta Drakoz. Gaya penulisan yang indah, ia menuliskan semua pesanannya dengan huruf tegak bersambung bergaya miring, yang merupakan ciri khas para bangsawan jaman dahulu. Kalau melihat tulisannya aku tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah pembunuh yang kejam. Mataku masih terpana dengan gaya penulisannya, rapi dan indah. Tulisan itu malah semakin membuatku penasaran dengan apa kisahnya dimasa lalu.

Semua kekagumanku akan tulisannya sirna ketika membaca apa yang dimintanya.

Bekicot tak bercangkang.

Cacing merah hidup.

Bola mata kucing biru.

Darah golongan O.

Air laut.

Dan beberapa obat penghilang rasa nyeri.

Mawar merah layu.

Formalin.

Susu basi

Jenger ayam.

Sungguh aneh bukan. Memang hampir semuanya bisa kudapatkan. Namun aku tak tahu apa yang akan dibuatnya dengan semua ini.

Aku masih menatap list itu dengan sesekali mencari toko yang mungkin memiliki salah satu dari list Drakoz. Kalau Formalin dan obat nyeri aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah karena aku dokter. Jalanan masih licin akibat ulah hujan dan membuat aku harus berhati-hati ketika berjalan. Aku terus berjalan mencari toko yang setidaknya menjual beberapa atau mungkin salah satu dari yang dimintanya. Aku terus berjalan dan menatap kebawah berharap bahwa aku dapat menemukan satu atau dua bekicot yang tak bercangkang. Viola, aku menemukannya. Kurasa cangkangnya baru saja pecah dan ia sedang mencari cangkang lain untuknya. Kuambil bekicot itu dengan menahan rasa jijik dan mual menjadi satu. Kuambil tubuh lunak itu dan memaksukannya kedalam plastik, aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang lunak meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Melihatnya mungkin aku akan muntah. Yah, no satu kudapatkan. Cacing merah hidup. Apakah ia menyuruhku untuk menggali?

Aku mencari toko hewan disekitar ini, mungkin aku dapat menemukannya. Dan aku melihat sebuah toko aneh bernama, Everything. Temboknya cukup tua dengan cat-cat yang terkelupas dan papan namanya hampir copot bahkan nama selanjutnya aku tak dapat membacanya lagi karena ketutupan oleh tanaman yang melingkar yang membuat toko ini semakin menyeramkan. Tanpa rasa ragu aku memasuki tempat itu dengan menelan ludah secara kasar.

"Permisi," ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku masuk, toko itu bagaikan terkena angin puting beliung, aku tak menyangka bahwa toko ini buka. "Permisi," ucapku ketika aku terus melangkah dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nyonya manis." Dengan segera aku melihat sumber suara itu dan aku nyaris terlonjak kaget melihat seseorang yang berada di sana. Pria tua dengan jenggot yang lumayan panjang, matanya yang hanya satu melotot padaku sambil tersenyum dan menampakan deretan giginya yang bolong-bolong.

"Aku mencari ini semua," jawabku sambil menyerahkan list yang berada ditanganku. Ia merebutnya dengan kasar lalu memperhatikan list itu dengan mata yang hampir copot. "Kecuali yang nomor satu, aku sudah mendapatkannya," dengan senyum mengembang diwajahku.

"Apa kau yang membuat tulisan ini?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba,

"Bukan," jawabku singkat. "Seseorang yang cukup kukenal menulisnya. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Melihat tulisannya, aku jadi teringat. Seseorang yang kira-kira tak mungkin hidup disini lagi." Katanya sambil membaca terus list itu.

"Seseorang?" tanyaku binggung, "Maaf tuan. Kalau tak keberatan, maukah anda memberi tahu siapa orang itu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Seseorang dengan perawakan gagah, ber-rambut pirang, wajahnya tampan dan otaknya cerdas. Bangsawan yang datang padaku ketika turun hujan lebat yang seseorang tak mungkin datang pada saat itu." Singkat dan tak jelas itu adalah satu kata yang terdapat dipikiranku,

"Kalau tidak salah. Dia dulu menyebutkan namanya. Siapa ya, kenapa aku bisa lupa padahal dia adalah pelanggan setia." Jawabnya sambil berusaha mengigat kembali seseorang yang dari masa lalunya.

"Drakoz. Drakoz lucife?" sebutku asal.

"Yah. Anda benar, apakah anda putrinya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penyelidik.

Tak mungkin bukan aku memberi tahu padanya bahwa aku dokternya dan pasienku sedang mengigau menjadi dia. "Ya. Aku seseorang anak pesuruhnya," kalau sampai ia curiga dan tak mau memberikan barang yang kubutuhkan tamatlah aku.

"Ternyata utusan tuan Drakoz. Tunggu sebentar akan kucarikan barang-barang yang kau butuhkan," katanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Drakoz pernah kesini? Apa hubungannya dengan pria ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat toko yang hampir semuanya berserakan dimana-mana. Namun mataku terdiam ketika melihat sebuah foto tua yang dimana terdapat dua orang. Dilihat dari fotonya itu adalah foto yan diambil kira-kira sudah sangat lama. Dua orang pria. Pasti pria yang berjanggut itu adalah sang pemilik toko. Namun siapa orang yang ada disebelahnya?

Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas yang mahal, Topi seperti yang dipakai para bangsawan jaman dahulu, rambut pirang platina seperti milik Draco serta tongkat yang berlapiskan berlian. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat kukenal.

"Kenapa nyonya? Terpesona? Terpesona dengan pria yang berada difotoku 80 tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuat aku melompat dari tempatku. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang kau mau,"

"Ah. Tak apa, berapa semuanya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil bungkusan yang berada ditangannya.

"Untuk tuan Drakoz." Ia berpikir sejenak lalu berkata yang dapat membuatmu terkejut, "Gratis. Tuan Drakoz sudah sangat banyak membantuku," jawabnya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak tuan. Aku yang seharusnya berterimah kasih kepadamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Siapa orang yang ada difoto itu dan hubungan apa yang kau punya dengan Drakoz?" tanyaku curiga sambil mengeluarkan dompetku.

"Orang yang ada difoto itu? Kurasa kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Dia adalah Tuan Drakoz. Hubungan kami adalah…" ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya, wajahnya yang senang menjadi sedih.

"Maaf kalau itu menganggumu,"

"Tak apa. Dia adalah orang yang paling sering membeli barang disini. Ia memang menyukai sesuatu yang aneh seperti anatomi kodok, bola mata kucing berwarna biru, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia adalah orang yang memberikan suntikan dana paling besar ketika orang-orang curiga dengan apa yang kujual." Katanya sambil menatapku, 'wajar kalau orang mau menghancurkan toko ini,' pikirku dalam hati.

"Namun aku sungguh kasihan dengannya. Pemuda ini sangat baik. Pria yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Namun ia meninggal dengan tragis, semua hartanya diambil oleh pembantunya. Padahal harta itu adalah kerja kerasnya, bahkan akhir kematiannya. Kudengar ia suka mengurung dirinya dikamarnya," katanya sambil menatap foto dengan bingkai manis itu. Aku hanya diam dan asyik mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Maaf nyonya. Membuatmu harus menunggu untuk mendengar cerita yang lawas ini." Katanya berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa, tuan. Lagipula, aku yang menyuruhmu bercerita," kataku sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetku dan menaruhnya dimeja miliknya. "Uang ini untuk anda makan. Mengingat sepertinya sedikit yang datang kemari," kataku dan berjalan meninggalkan toko itu dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahku.

"Tuhan memberkatimu nyonya," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengambil uang yang ada dimejanya.

-**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

Aku berjalan sambil melihat apa saja yang ada didalam bingkisan milikku. Semuanya lengkap dan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Notes kecil kumuh ikut masuk kedalam belanjaanku. "Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil notes itu dan membacanya. "Drakoz Lucife," gumanku senang. Ini buku tentang apa yang sering diperhatikannya oleh pemilik buku tentang tamunya yang istimewa itu. Dengan hati-hati aku memasukan notes itu di saku mantelku, berharap Drakoz tak mengambilnya. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya bukti tentang keberadaan dirinya dan siapa Darkoz Lucife.

Aku berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Secara perlahan dan memasuki kamarku dengan perlahan. Mataku terbelalak melihat Drakoz. Ia menekuk kakinya di depan dadanya sambil melihat keluar. Dari wajahnya sepertinya ia amat tersiksa, pucat dan cemas. Sudah beberapa kali ia menggigit kuku-kukunya dan terus menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan luar. Ia menoleh padaku ketika ia mendengarku masuk kedalam kamar, senyuman khasnya seperti difoto tersungging diwajahnya. "Akhirnya kau datang," katanya dengan suara seraknya dan berjalan sambil terhuyung-hunyung kearahku. "Apa kau mendapatkan semuanya?" tanyanya sambil merebut bingkisan dengan kasar yang berada ditanganku. "Ya," kesal aku dibuatnya.

Ia memperhatikan isi bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum senang. Aku dapat melihat ia menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat sebotol kecil darah. "Siapkan aku, kuali yang tahan panas dan kompor mini untuk memasak, Dokter."

"Maaf. Apa?" tanyaku ulang.

"SIAPKAN AKU, KUALI TAHAN PANAS SERTA KOMPOR MINI UNTUK MEMASAK, DOKTER." katanya dengan keras dan kasar yang malah membuatku terkejut. Ia menatapku berang, kini kusadari ia menjadi pria yang paling penakut dan emosional.

"Ia. Kau tak usah menjeritiku seperti itu," jawabku kesal padanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Fufufufu," ia tertawa psyco sambil mengeluarkan belati yang indah berwarna emas.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo-**

Aku melangkahkan kesal mencari kuali tahan panas yang diminta Drakoz. Aku mengerutu, mengumpat pria itu sambil berjalan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Harry dan Neville.

"Kau lihat. Aku yakin orang yang membunuh pasien kita adalah Draco. Kau lihat ketika kita datang kekamarnya, wajahnya seperti orang gila. Aku yakin dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu," kata Harry sambil menatap Neville, dan Neville menganguk mendandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan Harry.

"Tapi aneh bukan? Kita selalu menjaga pasien kita. Bahkan tidur didekat mereka. Kenapa Draco tidak membunuh kita sekalian saja?" Tanya Neville.

"Tepat. Itu yang masih kupikirkan," jawab Harry. Mendengar pertanyaan Neville barusan membuat aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh. Apa yang direncanakan pria itu?

Namun aku tak menghiraukan perkataan mereka kerena aku takut Drakoz marah dan mencariku. Aku terus berjalan sampai kurasa seseorang mengikutiku lagi. Aku meyiapkan posisiku, jika itu Drakoz akan kupukul dia dengan tanganku.

Tap..Tap..Tap, langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, aku dapt mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang berat yang semakin mencekam.

Aku sudah siap dan seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Dengan berani aku menoleh, "Apa yang dilakukan Dokter Granger disini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku curiga.

"Mr. flich," panggil ku senang, "aku sedang mencari kuali dan kompor mini untuk memasak." Jawabku sambil menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Hmm, kau ingin memasak dikamarmu? Kenapa kau tak membeli makanan diluar saja?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"Pasienku. Draco memintaku untuk memasak dihadapannya, ia memaksaku. Kau tahu jika orang gila tak dituruti perintahnya apa yang akan terjadi," kataku dengan sedikit senyum untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku. Mr Flich, adalah pria yang gampang curiga.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil berjalan mencari apa yang kubutuhkan. Hampir 30 menit, ia terus mencari dan menemukannya di gudang. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan kuali yang cukup besar dan kompor gas mini diatasnya. "Bisakah kau yang membawanya sampai keruangan kerjaku?" tanyaku memelas. Tak mungkin aku membawanya sendirian bukan.

Aku dapat melihat wajah kesal miliknya dan membawakan sampai ke kantorku.

"Sampai disini saja. Kau bisa meletakkannya disini. Biar aku yang membawanya sampai ke kamarku," kataku sambil tersenyum sementara ia menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. "Baiklah, Miss Granger. Aku terus mengawasimu," katanya sambil menaruh barang bawaannya di depan pintuku.

Aku menyuruhnya sampai disini karena aku takut ia akan melihat ulah Drakoz dan malah membuatku pusing setengah mati. Aku membuka pintu kantorku ketika dia sudah melangkahkan pergi. Drakoz berlari sambil mengambil kuali itu tanpa rasa berat kurasa.

Ia mengambil air dan memaksukannya kedalam kuali itu sampai setengahnya. Merebus air itu sampai mendidih dan aku menatap kagum akan ulahnya. Memasukan bahan-bahan itu satu persatu, rasa puas membayanginya. Aku menatap kagum sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang dibuatnya. Ia memasukan barang-barang itu sambil menuliskan nama barang-barang itu bagaikan dokter yang sedang melakukan pencobaan.

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman ciri khasnya lalu menatapku yang duduk di pojok ruangan untuk menjahui panas kuali itu. Warna air yang didalam kuali itu berwarna hitam kental, meluap-luap karena panas yang diberikan kompor itu. Ia mengaduk dan terus mengaduk ramuan itu. Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil pisau miliknya, "Yang terakhir," katanya senang dan mengoreskan jari manisnya dengan belati emas yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana. Ia meneteskan beberapa tetes darah dari jari manisnya dan tertawa jahat. Warna air yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah bagaikan darah. Ia mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan cairan itu kedalam gelas dan meminumnya tanpa rasa jijik. Melihatnya saja aku sudah mau muntah.

Ia meminumnya dengan lahap. Bagaikan vampire yang haus akan darah dan mendapatkannya. Ia melepaskan gelas yang berada di tangannya ke bawah dan menyebapkan pecahan gelas menyebar kemana-mana. Ia menjerit kesakitan, sungguh sangat sakit.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH," jeritnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia berjalan tak jelas atau terhuyung-huyung menabrak apapun disekitarnya sambil meraung-raung tak jelas. Lalu mengambil belati emasnya lalu menusuknya ke tangannya yang terluka akibat ia menghancurkan kaca dulu. Ia menusukkan tangannya tanpa rasa takut atau sakit ketika belati itu menembus tangannya, luka lama terbuka kembali. Bau anyir menyebar kemana-mana.

Aku dapat melihat betapa kacaunya ia. Pria itu terbaring dipojok ruangan berbeda denganku lalu pingsan akibat rasa sakitnya. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya memastikan ia baik saja atau tidak. Ia yang semula menunduk terlentang berubah,

Ia menaikan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku sudah kembali dokter," katanya parau. Ia berdiri sambil mencabut belati yang melekat di tangannya, aku dapat melihat ia menahan rasa sakitnya ketika ia mencabut belati itu dan melemparkannya asal. "Trimahkasih,"gumannya lalu berjalan mendekatiku, ia menatapku dan memelukku dengan erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa. Sudah lama aku tak berbuat onar bukan? Akan kuberikan satu tantangan untukmu." Katanya lalu membalikan badanku lalu mendorongku ketembok. Ia menatapku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat pipiku secara perlahan. Lidahnya yang basah secara perlahan menjilat pipiku lalu turun ke leherku. "Batasmu hanya sehari, Mr. Flich adalah korbanku selanjutnya. Kali ini akan kuberitahu apa profesi tambahan yang kumiliki dulu," katanya sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong piayamanya.

"Benang dan jarum," katanya parau, lalu mengecupku dengan kasar.

"Bangunlah. Temukan dia sebelum terlambat." Jawabnya senang.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap sekitar. Aku melihat ruangan kerjaku berantakan. Kuali itu masih tetap sama disitu dan darah dimana-mana. Draco masih tertidur lelap dikasurnya sambil tersungging senyum diwajahnya. Aku mengambil botol kecil dan mengambil sisa-sisa cairan yang diminum Drakoz tadi. Mimpi atau nyata aku tak peduli lagi, sekarang aku harus mencari Mr Flich sebelum semuanya terlambat.

**-TBC-**

**Author note ?Maaf untuk cerita yang kali ini tidak seberapa menyeramkan. Atau sudah tidak asyik lagi. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan seperti Typo(s) dan kali ini ceritanya juga cukup singkat dan membingungkan. Dan mohon maaf sebesarnya untuk chapter kemarin yang sungguh berantakan. Author mengerjakannya sambil tertidur, Hahaha.**

**Okay tanyakan semua pertanyaanmu di kotak Review ya. Jangan pernah lupa review.**

**Apakah cerita ini harus dirubah Ratednya?**

**Review donk **** *Puppy eyes no jutsu***


	6. Dr Drakoz

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, Semi Gore, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Warning….**

**Don't Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione malah terjebak dalam mystery sifat lain Draco. Permainan yang semakin memcekam menghantarkan nyawa. Masa lalu yang kelam sang master. Dan sensasi cinta yang memabukan, Warning inside.**

**Author note : kalau bisa cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 10. So read and Review ya. Thanks untuk kalian semua yang mau mereview dan memfave atao memfollow cerita ini. Kuharap kalian membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang Nightmare. Cocok banget, hahaha. RnR yah,**

**-Story-**

Mr. Flich adalah target selanjutnya. Jantungku beretak semakin cepat, walau kutahu bahwa Drakoz memberiku waktu sehari namun tetap saja, membuka mulut Mr Flich akan sangat susah mengingat ia orang yang keras kepala.

Aku berlari, mencari Mr. Flich yang menghilang entah kemana. Aku mencari gudang tempat kesukaannya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dikoridor sepi dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku takut kalau Drakoz malah menemukannya dahulu dan semua terlambat. Aku takut aku tak bisa mengungkapkan ini semua.

Pikiranku kacau, nafasku memburu, keringat dingin keluar secara perlahan dari keningku. Rasa gugup menyelimutiku. Aku mendorong pintu gudang itu dengan sedikit hati-hati dan benar, Mr. Flich berada disana diam dan aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Mr. Flich," panggilku lega dan sang pemilk nama merasa terpanggil itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan pemandangan tak sukai.

"Ada apa, Miss Granger?" tanyanya disela-sela kekesalannya.

"Mr. Flich, apakah kau mengenal Drakoz?" tanyaku to the point. Mendengar nama Drakoz senyumannya menghilang wajahnya cemberut dan berbalik tak mau menatapku.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Dan darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Mr Flich dengan suara bergetar, ia ketakutan sementara aku mengambil kursi menyiapkannya untuk dia dan aku. Aku duduk dikursi dan menyuruh Mr. Flich untuk duduk juga di kursi satunya. Awalnya ia menolak dengan berkata, "aku lebih suka berdiri," namun aku memaksanya untuk duduk untuk menyantaikan pembicaraan kami. Apa lagi menyangkut Drakoz aku harus berhati-hati.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Drakoz. Aku membutuhkan informasi itu sungguh." Kataku sambil memelas, ia masih diam tak mau menjawab seakan nama Drakoz adalah mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Aku tak mengenal dia," jawabnya bohong, "Dari mana kau tahu dengannya? Bukankah ia sudah meninggal dalam waktu yang sangat lama?"

"A—aku mengenalnya dari temanku," jawabku asal.

"Siapa temanmu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Kini aku merasakan aku yang malah di introgasi olehnya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu. Yang kutanya hanya tentang Drakoz, darimana aku tahu atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu," jawabku tegas, takut semuanya terbongkar. "Aku tahu kau punya hubungan dengannya. Kau harus memberitahuku karena tahu kau ada urusan dengannya,"

Mr. Flich menghela nafas berat dan duduk dibangku yang telah kusediakan untuknya. "Kuharap kau tak kaget Miss Granger,"

"Sebenarnya aku dulunya adalah penjaga rumah bangsawan kaya Demon."

"Demon? Apakah ada keluarga bernama seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didada.

"Yah ada. Apa kau tak tahu nama panjang Drakoz adalah Drakoz Demon Lucife. Dia adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga Demon. Keluarga ini cukup unik karena, kedua orangtua Drakoz tak pernah bertemu dengan putranya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengurung sang pewaris tahta di dalam istana,"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, fakta yang cukup mendebarkan.

"Semua anak laki-laki keluarga Demon tewas secara misterius. Cuma Drakoz yang bertahan dan juga meningal dengan tragis. Keluarga demon sangat kaya namun misterius, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan kekayaannya keluarga mereka meninggalkan nama lucife dan mengantinya menjadi King."

"Drakoz adalah putra bangsawan yang didik sangat teramat disiplin oleh pengasuhnya dan juga kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah diketahui. Kurasa Drakoz tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Dia cuma tahu wajah kedua orang tuanya berasalkan dari sebuah foto besar yang terpajang tepat diruang keluarga, dan aku terus menjadi penjaga rumah hingga ia besar," kata Flich sambil sedikit mengingat masa lalunya yang lama.

"Ia meninggal diusia cukup matang untuk menikah yaitu 39, pria itu meninggal karena penyakit yang merengut jiwanya dan semua kekayaannya jatuh ketangan para pengasuhnya serta beberapa panti asuhan," kata Flich dan membuka matanya menatapku.

"Akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah itu dan aku berkerja disini," katanya sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar. "Apa kau puas Miss Granger? Kau bisa keluar, tak ada yang ingin ku sampaikan lagi padamu." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu, dan aku keluar dengan senyuman diwajahku walau aku masih kesal dan binggung dengan ceritanya yang singkat.

Aku melangkahkan keluar dan kembali kekamarku atau ruangan kerjaku. Aku melihat Draco duduk dengan kaki dilipat dan tersenyum pscyo. "Drakoz," panggilku ragu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya, dokter?" Tanya dengan suara serak miliknya.

"Sudah." Jawabku singkat berjalan kearah mejaku dan melepaskan jas yang melekat di tubuhku. Sementara Drakoz memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Aku duduk sambil memijat keningku dan suara Drakoz membuat tubuhku tersentak

" Semua yang ia ceritakan tentang meninggalnya diriku. Itu semua bohong," katanya dengan tatapan nar-nar.

"Apa? Itu bohong?" tanyaku binggung.

"Dia hanya tak mau kau melaporkannya ke penjara karena…" kata-kata Drakoz terpotong saat ia mendegar sebuah ketukan dipintu kamar.

"Hermione," panggil seseorang yaitu Harry.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu dan kulihat Drakoz kesal, "Penggangu," geramnya kesal.

"Ada apa Harry?" tanyaku binggung dan membukakan pintu untuk Harry.

"Tak apa. aku hanya ingin melihatmu sejenak. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," katanya ia agak tersenyum gugup. "Sejak kematian kedua pasien dirumah sakit ini. Kau jarang keluar dan berkumpul. Maukah kita makan bersamaku dan Ron?"

"Maaf Harry aku sibuk. Aku memiliki pasienku, jangan lupakan itu," kataku sedikit sedih karena menolak permintaan Harry

"Owh. Baiklah, Ron hanya binggung kenapa kau tak pernah membalas atau mengangkat teleponya. Apa kau marah padanya?" kata Harry

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang sibuk," kataku dan kurasa Harry tahu bahwa aku mengusirnya ia pamit dan berjalan pergi sementara aku masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Maaf Drakoz, kau bisa melanjutkannya kembali." Kataku sambil duduk dan menatapnya.

"Tak usah. Kau lihat saja nanti, dia akan memberi tahu yang sebenarnya," katanya tersenyum dan bergerak tidur dikasurnya.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanyaku dan ia tak membalasnya.

Aku kesal dengan perlakuannya yang seenaknya. Aku membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket akibat keringat akibat bercerita didalam gudang yang panas.

Hampir 30 menit aku berendam dan menikmati sabun dan air yang harum. Namun aku masih binggung, sebenarnya kenapa Drakoz memilihku? Kenapa ia tak memilih orang lain saja bukan aku?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar didalam otakku. Hingga aku selesai dari mandiku, kulilitkan badanku dengan baju mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan kulihat Draco sudah terbangun dari tidurnya buktinya adalah di sedang duduk dibawah sinar bulan. Wajahnya sungguh tampan, namun kau harus menyadari bahwa badan yang ia gunakan adalah milik Draco bukan Drakoz.

Draco berdiri melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Aku sudah siap dengan mengubah posisi menjadi siaga. Draco mendekatiku ia membalik tubuhku dan menghimpitku ke tembok. Ia mendekapku dari belakang dan mencium leherku, "Kau sungguh mengoda. Andai saja kau lahir pada saat jamanku, Fufufufu," tawanya sambil terus mencium leherku, jujur aku merasa geli dengan tingkahnya.

"Drakoz," erangku saat ia menciumiku dengan nafsunya. "Ap—apa yang kau mau,"

Mendengar perkataanku ia membalik badanku, menciumiku dengan lembut,"Aneh," gumanku pada hati kecilku. Ia mencium bibirku, melumatnya, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, sementara aku mengerang akan permainan yang diberikan olehnya. Ia menghentikan ciumannya kurasa ia kehabisan nafas, tersenyum manis dan membuat aku meleleh melihatnya.

Aku masih diam melihatnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kancing bajunya sudah dibuka dua dari atas. Sungguh mempesona, "Kurasa aku terlalu kasar padamu manis," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terbius oleh perkataannya. Dan kami berciuman lagi, aku sudah tak peduli dengan siapa dia Drakoz atau Draco. kami saling berciuman, memeluk, dan ia membaringkanku di ranjang kasurnya.

"Kau cantik," gumannya singkat dan ia menciumiku leherku dan wajahku kini memerah saat ia memainkan lidahnya di leherku.

Erangan memenuhi kamarku, aku melepaskan baju yang dipakainya. Kini aku tak peduli aku harus mendapatkan kepuasan darinya. Senyuman semakin lebar diwajahnya, "Ternyata kau liar juga dokter," katanya sambil membantuku untuk melepas baju yang dipakainya. Kini sekarang ia menciumi perutku walaupun masih mengenakan baju mandi, ia tak melepasnya dan membuatku geli. Permainannya sungguh panas, kini aku lupa bahwa aku sudah memiliki pasangan. Mungkin ini salah, namun aku tak peduli. Drakoz merambat naik keatas tubuhku ia tersenyum kemenangan.

"Dokter, maaf kalau permainan kita agak sedikit terganggu. Kurasa aku harus memaksa Flich pengecut itu untuk memberikan faktanya," katanya tersenyum dan mengecup keningku lalu berdiri mengambil bajunya dan memasangnya kembali. Ia keluar dan mengambil belati emasnya, sementara aku binggung dengan kelakuannya lalu mengikutinya.

Dia berjalan dengan gaya khasnya, menyeret kakinya sambil mengambil pisau belati emasnya. Drakoz berjalan menuju gudang dimana tempat Flich tinggal. Ia tak mengetuk pintu melainkan langsung mendorong pintu itu dan membuat si empunya terkejut atas ulahnya.

"Malam, Mr Flich. Apakah kau mengingatku?" katanya dengan suara Seraknya.

"Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya dalam kebingungannya.

"BUKAN Mr. Flich. Apa kau tak mengingat siapa yang kau bantu 80 tahun yan lalu?" Tanya Drakoz kesal.

"Dr—Drakoz," katanya terkejut.

"Kau tak memberikan fakta apa yang terjadi dengan kejadian yang menimpaku bukan? Bahkan kau berbohong dihadapan wanita ini bahwa aku meninggal karena penyakit," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A—aku hanya lu—lupa, Dr. Drakoz, sungguh." Sungutnya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Dokter?" tanyaku singkat.

"Yeah sayang. Aku ini Dokter, kurasa Mr. Flich tau aku dokter apa? Kau tidak lupa bukan dengan apa keahlihanku?" kata Drakoz memasukan belati emasnya disakunya dan mengeluarkan benang dan jarum dari saku kantongnya.

Mr. Flich bergetaran. Tubuhnya sungguh ketakutan, aku dapat melihat keringat dingin yang perlahan keluar membasahi wajahnya yang sudah semakin tua karena dimakan usia. "Dok—Dokter bedah," katanya sambil bergetar.

"Dokter bedah," kataku bergetar binggung. Pantas ia berani melakukan pembunuhan kejam ini.

"Mr Flich, kurasa kau tahu bukan. Aku membenci seseorang yang pembohong," katanya kesal namun ia tetap tersenyum pscyonya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Flich ketakutan. Ia sungguh takut, "Bukankah kau sudah meninggal? Apa kau mau balas dendam padaku?"

"Pencobaanku berhasil, Mr Flich. Itu buktinya aku bisa disini. Dan aku mau balas dendam denganmu, mala mini adalah malam terakhirmu." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ia memukul Mr flich dengan satu tangannya dan aku dapat melihat beberapa gigi Mr Flich copot menandakan betapa sakitnya pukulan itu. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kau tak mau bukan kejadian Miss Norris terjadi padamu,"

"Miss Norris? Benar juga sudah lama aku tak melihatnya, jangan-jangan..." kataku dalam hati dan aku mengingat pertama kali Drakoz dikirim disini selalu membunuh kucing bahkan pembunuhan Seamus ia juga membawa mayat kucing, ternyata kucing yang dibawanya adalah Miss Norris pantas ia tak menyukai kucing.

"Ti—Tidak tuan Drakoz, ampuni saya," katanya sambil berlutut.

"Aku tak bisa menerima. Kau adalah orang yang cukup ku percaya. Namun aku tak menyangka kau berhianat dan membela para pengasuh yang mengincar hartaku. Bahkan kau juga yang telah membuah mayatku kedalam sungai," kata Drakoz kesal dan mulai memukul Mr flich tepat di bagian tangannya, terdengar suara tulang patah dan Mr. Flich meringis kesakitan.

"Pelayan hina, matilah kau ke Neraka," kata Drakoz mendorong dan menginjaknya.

"Cukup Drakoz," jeritku, namun suaraku- suaraku tak keluar bahkan mereka seakan tak meyadari bahwa aku ada,

Drakoz mengeluarkan belati emas kesayangannya. "Kau tahu Mr. Flich, betapa rasanya belati kesayangan ini menancap pada jantungmu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, ia mengeluarkan belati itu dan menjilatnya. Ia berlutut menyamarkan posisinya dengan Mr Flich,

"Hanya kau yang belum tahu kehebatanku dalam bidang ini," katanya tersenyum senang. Drakoz merobek pakaian Mr. Flich secara kasar dan menusukkan pisaunya secara perlahan tepat bagian hati. Dari atas sampai bawah secara rapi. Kulit itu terbuka, Drakoz memasangkan sarung tangan karet dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker seperti pada saat dokter akan melakukan pembedahan.

Dengan kedua tangannya Drakoz secara perlahan memasukkan tangannya dan membuka tumpukan daging itu lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai memotong-motong tulang iga itu satu persatu. Bukan memotong kurasa mematahkannya. sementara sang empunya sudah meninggal sambil melihat ulah Drakoz dengan mata melotot. Ia tersenyum, ia dapat melihat paru-paru itu dan mulai memotongnya lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia mulai memotong aliran darah jantung itu secara perlahan tak ada rasa takut atau keraguan dalam aksinya. Ia tersenyum gembira dibalik maskernya. Jantung itu dikeluarkan, gumpalan daging berwarna merah dan diletakannya disebelahnya tepat di kakinya.

Sementara aku hanya diam melihat ulah Drakoz. Mataku terbelalak akibat ulahnya dan kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

Drakoz mengambil benang itu memasukannya ke lubang jarum yang kecil. Sarung tangan karetnya sudah berdarah-darah akibat darah dari Mr Flich, ia menjahit satu persatu tanpa rasa kasihan. Jarum itu menusuk lalu dikeluarkannya. Dimasukannya dan dikeluarkannya ia terus mengulangi sampai luka itu tertutup sempurna, dan jahitannya sungguh rapi. Sesudah itu ia meninggalkan sarung tangan karet serta masker di sebelah Mr Flich. Ia menginjak jantung yang sudah keluar itu dengan jahatnya. Menginjak sampai hancur dan darah berceceran kemana-mana. Dan hal itu juga dilakukan dengan paru-parunya.

Ia tersenyum bahagia dan melangkah pergi. Sementara aku mengikutinya dan ia tertawa di tengah lorong menandakan bahwa misinya telah berhasil.

Aku tak percaya aku telah jatuh cinta pada Psikopat gila ini.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan sayang, siapa yang telah membunuhku. Yaitu bahawan yang kupercayai. Lucu bukan," katanya sambil tersenyum ia mengambil tanganku dan berbisik.

"Semakin kau tahu. Kau mungkin akan tahu mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal ini." Katanya berbisik sementara aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tampak tak ada raut penyesalan dari wajahnya, bahkan darah Mr. Flich sudah tak ada. Tubuhnya bebas darah.

"Kurasa kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu, besok pagi akan ada hal yang menarik," kata Drakoz masih dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

**-TBC-**

**AUHTOR NOTE : haha, buruk ya cerita ini? Geje kah? Kurang seru mungkin, aku harap kalian tetap menyukainya.**

**Keep Smile,**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**


	7. End Or Not?

"**Selamat pagi, Dokter ku sayang. Bukalah matamu dan kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Kau harus bisa memilih Dokter. Meneruskan permainan ini atau berhenti."**

**Perkataan yang membiusku, membuatku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak, aku terbangun dengan tubuh Draco yang sedang tertidur memelukku, aku tersenyum. Dan kusadari bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Sang Psikopat gila.**

**Semakin aku menyelesaikan game darinya. Semakin aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.**

**Kalau kau hidup dijamanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, Semi Gore, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Warning….**

**Don't Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione malah terjebak dalam mystery sifat lain Draco. Permainan yang semakin memcekam menghantarkan nyawa. Masa lalu yang kelam sang master. Dan sensasi cinta yang memabukan, Warning inside.**

**Author note : pada waktu membaca cerita ini diharapkan menyetel lagu Angel Cry milik Mariah Carey and chris medina – what are words **

**-Story-**

"Kalau kau hidup dijamanku apakah kau bisa menjadi istriku?" perkataan terakhir Drakoz setelah membunuh Mr. Flich. Ia mengambil tangannku, dikecupnya lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya,

"Aku menginginkanmu, selamanya." Katanya sambil menatapku dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak, ketika ia hendak memasangkannya di jari manisku. Ia menghentikan aksinya karena melihat cincin lain melingkar di tanganku. Ia menatap kesal pada cincin itu.

Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya, kubelai wajahnya yang tampan dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di dadaku, dan ia menurutinya.

Kurasa aku sudah berpaling. Aku tahu mungkin mereka bakal berpikir aku gila atau apa. Namun aku tak peduli, pesonanya sungguh memabukkan.

Yah, itu adalah malam yang indah. Dimana setelah ia membunuh Mr. Flich tepat di depan mataku, ia melamarku di bawah sinar rembulan. Namun aku tak bisa menerimanya karena aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain yaitu Ron.

Aku membuka mataku dan kulihat Draco sedang berbaring di ranjang sebelahku. Satu tangannya memelukku dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

Walaupun Drakoz orang yang sangat kejam dan Misterius tapi tetap saja kau pasti akan sikapnya yang gentleman. Ia melamarku seperti di film pada jaman dahulu. Dibawah sinar rembulan.

Seakan ia berkata, "Walaupun tubuh ini bukan milikku. Namun aku ingin menjadi seseorang untukmu,"

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa Drakoz berubah. Ia menjadi sosok yang hangat terlebih padaku. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya, namun ada sedikit keraguan dibalik semua perkataannya. Seakan perkataannya adalah sebuah kunci darinya. Dan keraguanku adalah tubuhnya. Ia sudah meninggal 80 tahun yang lalu, dan ia balas dendam sekarang. Aku tak tahu apakah Draco hanya mengkhayal tentang Drakoz atau itu memang jiwa Drakoz yang asli?

Namun kubuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran burukku padanya dan ketika aku hendak bangun, aku merasakan sebuah mengganjal di saku bajuku. Sebuah notes kecil tentang Drakoz yang diberikan oleh penjaga toko itu.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah sakit untuk mencari udara segar, sudah lama sejak mengurusi Draco. Aku jarang berjalan-jalan sendirian. Aku sudah menuliskan memo untuk Drakoz supaya ia tak perlu mencariku. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari udara bebas.

Aku berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit, aku tersenyum melihat beberapa pasien yang sedang diajak Dokternya untuk bermain dan olahraga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah bangku taman dengan cat putih, aku duduk di bangku taman itu, kusilangkan kakiku sambil membaca notes kecil itu.

**-X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

**Tukang toko Pov**

**Tangal, 2- MARET- 1932**

Seseorang pria tampan. Datang dengan wajah pucat ke toko tuaku. Tubuhnya lemah, dan ia memohon kepadaku untuk memberikan pereda sakit padanya. Dengan segera aku mengambil obat itu dan ia meminumnya dengan segera. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang menegang kembali normal. Ia tersenyum lalu memelukku, "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku," kata pria itu dan aku binggung dengan gerakannya. Perkenalkan namaku Drakoz. Drakoz Lucife.

**5- APRIL-1932**

Pria itu datang lagi. Ia datang ke tokoku untuk mencari obat pelega luka. Aku binggung dengan permintaannya namun tetap kuberikan padanya. Ketika ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya. Aku dapat melihat luka sayatan berada di pergelangan tangannya, namun dengan segera dia menutupinya dan pergi lagi.

**21- APRIL-1932**

Pria itu datang lagi. Kali ini ia meminta obat pelega sakit dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi dari pada biasanya, aku bertanya padanya mengapa tak mengunakan dosis yang biasanya? Namun ia hanya menjawab. "obat itu sudah tak mempan lagi," dan dengan tersenyum aku memberikannya.

**22- APRIL-1932**

Aku tak menyangka orang yang sering datang ketokoku adalah orang terkaya di ingris ini. Namun kudengar bahwa ia lebih suka mengurung diri daripada bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti kebiasaan orang kaya pada umumnya.

**23- APRIL-1932**

Ia datang dengan membawa beberapa list. Dan kulihat di situ listnya aneh. Seperti lidah kucing, kaki katak, lintah. Aku tak tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan namun aku memberikannya dengan perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Namun ia tak marah karena ia telah dibuat menunggu olehku. Ia malah tersenyum dan memberikan uang yang cukup banyak.

**27- APRIL- 1932**

Aku mendengar gossip bahwa tuan Drakoz adalah pria gila. Ia lebih suka mengurung dirinya daripada bertemu dengan orang banyak. Ia selalu mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup dengan tongkat berlian ditangannya. Suaranya serak dan mungkin membuat orang takut. Tapi aku percaya bahwa ia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

**31- MEI- 1932**

Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Ia datang ketika hari sedang hujan lebat. Ia datang tanpa payung dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena hujan. Ia memohon padaku untuk memberikan dia obat pereda rasa nyeri aku tak tahu obat itu untuk apa, namun aku memberikannya tanpa rasa curiga. Aku memberikan dia payung dan ia menerima payungku dan tersenyum pergi.

**2-JUNI- 1932**

Dia datang lagi. Kali ini toko-ku sedang dalam kritis. Semua orang hendak membakar tokoku. Dan dia datang dan berkata. "Toko ini milik-ku. Siapa yang mau menghancurkannya akan berurusan dengan keluarga Lucife." Katanya dan ia memberikanku banyak uang agar aku bisa mempertahankan tokoku. Dialah sang penyelamat.

**31-OKTOBER- 1932**

Dia datang lagi. Ia memintaku list yang aneh. Dan aku memberikannya. Ia berkata terakhir sebelum pergi dari toko, "Pertahankan tokomu. Mungkin aku membutuhkan sesuatu, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Mr," katanya dan menghilang bagaikan ditelan dunia.

**12- NOVEMBER- 1932**

Tuan Drakoz datang lagi. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. sebuah uang dan sebuah lembar photo wanita yang sangat cantik. Dari pakaian jelas ia diketahui bahwa gadis itu bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya melainkan biasa-biasa. Namun wajahnya sungguh cantik, bibirnya merah. Rambutnya coklat berwarna agak edikit terang. Dibaliknya terdapat sebuah nama dan sebuah puisi.

**Mata Hazelmu membuatku tak bisa tidur. Di bawah sinar rembulan ini aku berharap agar bisa melihatmu lagi. Lucy.**

**31- DESEMBER- 1932**

Bagaikan disambar petir teramat dasyat. Aku membaca dikoran yang menyatakan bahwa Drakoz Lucife, sang pengusaha kaya sudah dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Semua hartanya jatuh ketangan para pelayannya. Karena ia tak memiliki anak atau saudara, semua keluarganya sudah mati. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca. Namun setelah semala aku menanti . aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, dengan rasa tak percaya bahwa Drakoz lucife pria misterius itu sudah meninggal.

-**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

Aku tercekat membacanya. Aku menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca. Bahkan dimata sang pemilik toko itu tetap saja Drakoz adalah sesosok yang misterius. Bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapnya? Aku binggung setengah mati. Aku masih terlalu sibuk berpikir, tak menyadari bahwa Harry datang kepadaku.

"Hay," Sapanya senang dan ikut duduk dibangku taman itu. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Harry sambil tersenyum misterius dan dia sukses membuat aku penasaran dibuatnya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tutup matamu," kata Harry kepaku dan aku menurutinya. Kututup kedua kelopakku

Aku terus memejamkan mata berharap siapa yang akan datang.

"Bukalah matamu,"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, seseorang pria yang kukenal berjalan mendekatiku. Harry sudah menghilang entah kemana namun digantikan oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan kaos orange dengan celana jeans tua kesayangannya.

"Ron," jeritku senang dengan segera aku memeluknya dan ia juga memelukku.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Sejak kau setuju menjadi dokter Draco," katanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Aku tahu," kataku singkat sambil melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku padanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat kau bertambah kurus?" Tanya Ron sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Benarkah? Kurasa dietku berhasil," jawabku bohong. Aku tak mau membuat ia khawatir.

"Hermione. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," katanya tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya yang ceria berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tahu bahwa ini mungkin terlalu terburu-buru. Namun aku menyadari kau semakin menjauh dan aku tak mau itu terjadi, menikalah denganku dan berhentilah menjadi dokter," kata Ron dengan nada serius. Ia mengambil tanganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

Aku binggung dan ragu. Bagaimana ini? Disaat aku mulai berpaling Ron datang mengajakku untuk menikah sementara disisi lain aku mencintai Drakoz. Aku sungguh binggung. Dan Ron dapat melihat raut wajahku yang binggung dan gugup.

Terdengar kembali perkataan Drakoz ditelingaku, "Selamat pagi, Dokter ku. Bukalah matamu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Kau harus bisa memilih Dokter. Meneruskan permainan ini atau berhenti."

Tentu, kalau aku menerima lamaran Ron berarti aku keluar dari game ini. Dan aku tak bisa mengungkapkan siapa itu Drakoz. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, dengan berat hati aku berkata.

"Maaf Ron. Kurasa hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan. Ada seseorang yang sudah kusuka," kataku sambil menarik tanganku dan melepaskan cincin di tanganku dan memberikannya padanya.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, "Ternyata dugaanku benar, Hermione. Kau sudah berpaling. Aku tahu sejak kau menerima Draco menjadi pasienmu, jujur aku kesal namun itu pilihanmu. Senang bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman," kata Ron sambil mencium keningku aku tahu wajahnya hanya berpura-pura untuk tegar.

Aku tersenyum tak percaya mendengar perkataannya. Ron bisa menjadi dewasa, aku tersenyum bahagia dan mengulurkan tangan, "Teman selamanya," dan ia menjabat tanganku.

Ia pamit pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tahu Ron sedang sakit, namun aku tak mungkin berbohong bahwa padanya kalau aku mencintai dia, sang pembunuh kejam. Drakoz.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruanganku. Aku melihat Drakoz sedang menatapku dengan pandangan nar-nar. Aku mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan mendekatinya, senyuman termanis kuberikan kepadanya.

Ia menatapku. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ron.

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan dia," kataku berjalan mendekatinya dan ia tersenyum melihatku, kepeluk tubuh kekarnya dan ia memelukku juga.

"Kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh," katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskanku.

"Aku juga,"

"Sekarang kau bukan milik siapapun bukan? Jadi bolehkah aku memilikimu untuk malam ini?. Sebelum semuanya berubah diantara kita," katanya dengan suaranya yang parau namun sedih.

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Tentu," jawabku sambil menatapnya.

Dia menciumku dengan lembut, melumat perlahan, menggigit bibirku, memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmati semua permainannya yang memabukan. Aku mengikutinya melumat ciumannya, bertukar saliva dengannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan kami di bawah sinar rembulan.

Ia mencium leherku, menjilatnya dan aku hanya mengerang tertahan akibat ulahnya. Ia menyetuhku bagaikan aku adalah benda ter-rapuh untuknya. Ia mengecup leherku, meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang sepertinya sulit untuk dihilangkan. Aku menikmatinya, aku mendesah perlahan disela-sela permainanya.

Ia membuka jas labku yang menutupi tubuhku dan masih melumat bibirku. Sementara tanganku bergerak juga membuka bajunya. Aku tersenyum dengan aksinya. Aku menciumnya dan ia juga.

Ia mulai perlahan melucuti pakaian kami dan kami mulai berpelukan, berciuman dengan panas seakan ini adalah malam terakhir kami. Aku bergerak liar di dalam pelukannya, dan kulihat ia menikmatinya. Ia menatapku dengan perasaan bahagia.

Permainan kami sungguh panas. Ranjang yang entah apa lagi bentuknya sekarang, tubuh kami yang lengket akibat keringat dari permainan kami yang panas.

Kali ini ia tak melakukan kekerasan apapun padaku melainkan kelembutan yang aku dapatkan darinya. Aku dan Drakoz saling berpelukan.

Dibawah sinar bulan aku sudah melupakan segalanya. Aku melupakan bahwa aku bercinta dengan seseorang pria dimasa lalu, dia juga pembunuh sadis, bahkan ia juga tak peduli pada apapun yang penting dia bisa senang. Namun aku tahu bahwa sekarang dia adalah pria yang baik.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, kulihat raut kecewa diwajahnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Apa kau tak mau ikut?" tanyanya dan ia tersenyum mendegarnya.

Kami melanjutkan hubungan terlarang kami dibawah pancuran air yang deras. Desahan- desahan kembali lagi terdengar dari ruangan ini.

"Malam ini aku adalah milikmu," kataku sambil menatapnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih,

"Mungkin ini adalah malam terindah bagiku. Selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Sebentar lagi permainan ini akan berakhir. Kau akan segera tahu siapa aku. Kuharap cinta kita tak berubah," katanya dengan suara serak yang menyatakan seolah ia akan menangis.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Aku mencintaimu Drakoz," kataku didalam pelukannya.

Ia memelukku sangat erat. "Temukan kode terakhir. Siapa wanita yang dulu pernah kucintai," katanya sambil memelukku.

"Baiklah." Kata ku sambil menatapnya dan kami berciuman lagi. Kali ini bukan ciuman panas melainkan ciuman kesedihan antara aku dan Drakoz.

**-TBC-**

**Author note : kuharap kalian menyukainya. Maaf sampai chapter 8 tidak ada adegan pembunuhan. Dan chapter 9 adalah masa lalu Drakoz. Lalu chapter 10 adalah chapter akhir cerita ini.**

**Pertanyaan yang wajib di jawab di kotak Review : bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah Drakoz harus bersatu dengan Hermione atau berpisah? Wajib di jawab di kotak Review.**

**Jawaban terbanyak akan menentukan chapter terakhir soalnya.**

**Thanks kepada semua yang sudah memReview, MemFave dan memArlet.**


	8. The Promise

**Save Me, Doctor**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, Semi Gore, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Warning….**

**Don't Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione malah terjebak dalam mystery sifat lain Draco. Permainan yang semakin memcekam menghantarkan nyawa. Masa lalu yang kelam sang master. Dan sensasi cinta yang memabukan, Warning inside.**

**-Story-**

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan ketika cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya masih terbuka namun tertutup kembali, perlahan ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya seseorang pria yang berada disebelahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, rambutnya yang pirang, tubuhnya yang berotot. Mungkin semua akan terpesona juga. Namun dibalik semua itu dia bukan Draco melainkan Drakoz.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Draco tahu bahwa Drakoz adalah pribadi yang lain. Ia mungkin marah dan kesal kepada Drakoz. Namun masih menjadi sebuah misteri adalah Draco Malfoy yang berubah.

Ia bagaikan sudah meninggal walaupun yang berada dihadapanku adalah tubuhnya, namun sifatnya sudah berubah menjadi Drakoz.

Aku merenggangkan badanku yang sedikit sakit semua akibat percintaanku dengan Drakoz. Aku menuruni ranjang tempat tidur Drakoz sebelum aku pergi aku mengecup keningnya dan menarik selimut agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Setelah aku mandi, aku berjalan kelemari pakaian. Kuambil selembar kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans biru selutut. Aku menuliskan memo untuk Drakoz agar ia tak mencariku. Aku harus menyelesaikan kode yang terakhir, baru aku dapat melihat masa lalunya yang membuatku penasaran. Teringat kembali sebait puisi yang berada di dalam foto wanita yang dulu diberikan Drakoz pada sang penjaga toko.

**Mata Hazelmu membuatku tak bisa tidur. Di bawah sinar rembulan ini aku berharap agar bisa melihatmu lagi. Lucy.**

Jujur aku agak cemburu mendengar kode terakhir Drakoz, "temukan kekasihku yang dulu." Entah apa yang membuatku merasa kesal karena kode terakhirnya. Kekasih? Apa dia memiliki seorang kekasih? Apakah ia masih mencintai kekasihnya yang dulu? Apakah kekasihnya jauh lebih cantik daripadaku? Semua pertanyaan yang terus berputar dipikiranku.

Aku cemburu. Karena aku iri dengan kekasih Drakoz yang dulu. Karena ia bisa melihat dan mencintai pria itu, namun dia hanya bisa mencintai sifatnya tanpa tubuhnya. Aku berjalan dengan melamun tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang dan membuat aku dan dia terjatuh. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat seseorang tua sedang duduk dengan meringis sakit.

"Maaf," gumanku singkat sambil membantu sang kakek tua itu untuk berdiri kembali. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, di samping kakinya kulihat sebuah kotak dengan gembok kecil melekat di depan kotak itu. Kotak yang cukup bagus, terlihat sudah sangat lama namun masih bagus dan indah.

Kuambil kotak itu dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada pria tua dihadapanku. Ia tersenyum, "Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Untukmu, terimahkasih kita bertemu lagi," katanya sambil melepaskan topinya dan memakainya lagi.

Suaranya terdengar familier ditelingaku. "Penjaga toko?" pekikku kaget, namun ketika aku berbalik ia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Aku berjalan ketaman terdekat. Aku penasaran dengan kotak yang baru saja diberikan padaku. Kukocok pelan dan terdengar seperti beberapa benda sedang berguncang di dalamnya. Dengan penasaran kucoba untuk membuka kotak itu, namun sial. Sang pemberinya tak memberikan kuncinya padaku membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang berada didalamnya.

Aku mencoba menarik gembok rapuh itu, mungkin saja bisa terbuka. Namun sial gembok itu masih kuat mengunci kotak itu. Aku mengambil batu, kupukulkan batu itu kegembok yang berada dihadapanku. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikanku, karena aksiku. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku terlalu penasaran.

Hampir 30 menit aku terus berpikir. Namun gembok ini sungguh kuat. Mungkin Drakoz bisa membukanya, mengingat dia juga tipe pria penasaran sama sepertiku. Namun kalau didalamnya berisi sesuatu tentang dirinya dia pasti sudah tau dan kemungkinan dia tak mau membukanya.

Kalau aku menggodanya apakah ia mau? Tapi mungkin juga ia akan marah? Aku binggung menjadi satu, memberi tahu Drakoz atau tidak?

Setelah bergulat cukup lama dengan pikiranku. Kuputuskan untuk memberitahunya, walau ada kemungkinan dia malah membuang kotak ini. Aku berjalan dan sesekali menggoyangkan kotak itu berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Dengan sedikit keraguan aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun aku menyempatkan datang kerumah Dokter Harry, yang kini istrinya sedang mengandung. Kasihan Ginny, ia harus dirumah walaupun bersama ibunya tapi tetap saja yang dibutuhkan Harry bukan ibunya. Walaupun Pasien Harry—Lavender sudah meninggal, namun tetap saja beberapa berkas tentang kematian Lavender membuat Harry bisa bernafas malah harus pulang malam karena tugas yang banyak.

Kuketuk pintu depan rumah Potter family. Rumah itu tidak seberapa besar. Namun rumah itu sederhana dan banyak tanaman yang menghiasi rumahnya, membuatku sedikit iri. Kuharap Drakoz mau rumah seperti ini. Dan dia harus bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang psikopat itu.

Suara pintu terbuka. Wanita berambut orange sama seperti Ron. Rambut itu dikuncirnya menjadi satu. Tubuhnya sudah agak sedikit menggemuk, kurasa karena ia hamil dan membutuhkan nutrisi yang cukup banyak. "Hermione," pekiknya senang dan langsung memelukku dengan erat dan aku juga membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau datang. Sudah lama sekali kau tak berkunjung," katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ginny weasley adalah adik dari mantanku Ron. Aku agak sedikit ragu, mengingat sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan kakaknya. "Masuklah Hermione," katanya sambil menyuruhku masuk.

Dengan gugup aku masuk kedalam rumah itu. Rumah itu memang tidak mewah dan perabotannya juga agak sedikit dan membuat rumah yang sederhana ini setidaknya terlihat agak luas dan nyaman.

"Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minuman untukmu," kata Ginny sambil menuju kedapur dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," kataku merasa tak enak dengannya.

"Tak apa, aku yang senang. Karena teman lamaku akhirnya berkunjung." Katanya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Kini dapat kupastikan kenapa Harry bisa menyukainya.

Ia kembali dengan membawakanku dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kue kering.

"Kau tepat sekali datang, Mione. Kueku baru saja matang," kata Ginny dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Sungguh aku tak mau membuatmu repot, Ginny." Kataku tak dengan dengannya.

"Tak apa, aku sudah mendengar dari Harry bahwa kau sudah putus dengan kakakku," kata Ginny dan sukses membuatku kelabakan setengah mati.

"Maaf Ginny. Ada seseorang yang sudah kusuka."

"Minta maaf? Mengapa kau minta maaf? Aku tetap menganggapmu teman terbaikku. Walau kau sudah putus dengan kakak-ku. Kita akan terus berteman, Mione. Kau tahu bukan cinta bisa datang dan pergi," katanya dan membuatku sedikit mengeluarkan air mata atas perkataannya. Hatiku sungguh tersentuh dengan perkataannya.

"Trims Ginny. Kau adalah teman yang baik dan calon ibu yang hebat." Kataku sambil memeluknya.

"Kau harus segera menyusulku. Menyusulku menuju perlaminan," katanya dengan senyum. "So, siapa yang telah membuat hatimu terisi, Mione?" tanyanya dengan nada mengosip, seakan sudah lama ia tak mengosip.

"Apa kau yakin kau tak akan marah?" tanyaku padanya. Dan ia menganguk.

Aku menceritakan semua hubunganku dengan Drakoz namun tanpa adegan pembunuhan tentunya. Dan itu sukses membuat ia menganga.

"Jadi itu bukan Draco? melainkan Drakoz?" tanyanya dan aku menganguk.

"Pantas kata Harry, Draco sudah berubah. Ternyata dia bukan Draco, melainkan Drakoz. Itu sungguh keren Mione," katanya dengan semangat membara dan aku tercengang dengan perkataan terakhirnya. "Keren?" tanyaku binggung.

"Ya keren. Bagaimana tidak dia bukan pria yang menghinamu dulu, pantas kau bisa menyukainya. Aku penasaran dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Ginny berapi-api.

"Akan kuajak dia kapan-kapan. Kalau Harry mengabulkan." Kataku dengan penekanan pada terakhir kalimat.

"Tenanglah akan kurayu dia," katanya dan pergi kedapur. Ia kembali dengan tas yang lumayan besar.

"Ini untuknya. Kue dan jus jeruk, kuharap dia menyukainya." Katanya sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Aku yakin dia pasti senang. Kurasa aku harus pulang, Ginny. Sudah malam," katanya dan ia mengangguk setuju.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxooxo-**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan kulihat dia sedang membaca buku.

"Drakoz," panggilku sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Mendengar namanya terpanggil ia menoleh menatapku yang sedang membawa bungkusan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas miliknya.

"Aku baru datang dari rumah Ginny. Istri dari Dokter Harry. Ia memberimu kue," kataku sambil mengeluarkan tepak makan yang berisi kue itu, lalu menuangkan jus jeruk itu kedalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Drakoz.

Drakoz menghentikan aksi membacanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil gelas serta kue yang berada ditanganku.

"Sudah lama, aku tak memakan kue buatan tangan," katanya sambil menyicipi kue buatan Ginny. "Enak," gumannya singkat.

"Enak bukan. Kalau kau mau aku akan meminta resepnya. Agar aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu,"

"Tak perlu. Apa yang kau buat pasti akan kumakan. Walau itu adalah masakan gosong," katanya dengan alis satu terangkat.

"Aku bisa memasak tau," kataku kesal dan duduk disebelahnya menikmati kue buatan Ginny.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Kalau aku tak pernah melihatmu memasak," katanya dengan tersenyum kemenangan.

"Nanti aku akan memasak untukmu." Kataku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. Ia tertawa pscyonya lalu meminum jus jeruk itu. "jus jeruk ini juga segar. Pintar juga istri Dokter Potter itu." katanya sambil menatap jus itu, sementara aku mengunyah kue coklat dan ditaburi choco chips.

Tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang basah akibat meminum jus jeruk itu. Rasa jeruk yang segar dan manis itu membuatku semakin menikmati ciuman kami.

Ia melepaskan ciuman kami dan berkata, "bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya-nya penasaran.

"Belum. Namun aku tak tahu apa isi kotak ini. Dari tadi aku mencoba melepas gemboknya namuntak berhasil," kataku sambil memperlihatkan kotak yang ada ditanganku. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu mengambil kotak itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Dari seseorang,"

"Apakah penjaga toko?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"Yah. Aku mendapatkannya. Apa kau mengenal kotak ini?"

"Tentu, kau mau membukannya?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu,," seruku senang.

"Buka sendiri." Katanya menyerahkan kotak itu kembali ketanganku.

"Ayolah. Kau yang memilikinya pasti kau tau bagaimana cara membukannya," rayuku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Aku mau tidur," katanya berbalik dan bersiap untuk tidur,

"Drakoz. Kumohon," kataku dengan memelas.

"Coba aja terus. Aku sudah lupa, sudah lama kau harus ingat itu," katanya berbalik tidur. Kesal dengan sikapnya aku berusaha membuka kotak itu dengan pisau, linggis, dan benda-benda lainnya. Namun tetap saja tak bisa terbuka dan malah membuatku frustasi.

Drakoz tersenyum melihat ulahku. Ia memasukan tangannya kesaku celannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. "Kau tak bisa membukannya tanpa ini," katanya dengan senyuman lalu mencium keningku.

"Kenapa kau tak memberikan kuncinya dari tadi?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar usahamu. Di dalam kotak itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanku," katanya dengan menyeringai.

"Benarkah," seruku senang dan segera membuka gembok itu dan kotak itu terbuka.

Didalamnya terdapat banyak foto dan surat. Foto seorang wanita dari jaman dahulu dan sebuah kotak music. "Lucy?" gumanku singkat.

"Yeah. Dia adalah kekasihku, namun hubungan kami tak berjalan mulus. Didalam kotak itu terdapat surat serta foto tentang dirinya." Kata Drakoz sambil menatap foto wanita itu. wanita itu sungguh cantik matanya sama sepertiku berwarna coklat muda. Rambutnya pirang dan wajahnya mirip denganku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dan menatap Drakoz.

"Aku juga tak tahu." Katanya tersenyum misteri.

"Apakah kau masih masih menyukainya?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Tentu tidak. Kini aku sudah memilikimu, sayang." Katanya sambil mencium keningku lalu mengacak rambutku

"Kau ini," kataku kesal sambil merapikan kembali rambutku.

"Jadi aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bukankah dulu kau berjanji kalau aku dapat menemukan data tentangmu, kau akan mengajak-ku ke masa lalumu?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Tentu. Namun sekarang aku menginginkanmu." Katanya dan memelukku lalu mencium bibirku dengan mesra.

"Drakoz." Erangku manja. "Kau sudah berjanji," kataku dan membuat ia tersenyum.

"Janji tetap janji. Aku akan mengajakmu setelah kita bercinta," katanya dengan senang.

"Kau ini," kataku dan mencium kembali bibirnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang kekar, sesekali kucakar dia karena kenikmatan yang diberikan padanya.

Mungkin ini gila. Namun aku sudah tak peduli apa masa lalu mu. Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku mengetahuinya. Aku tak peduli. Yang penting malam ini adalah malam kita dan aku menikmatinya sebagai kekasihmu.

Aku menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dan ia menikmati semuanya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuhku dan mulai menciumku panas dan basah. Sungguh ciumannya membuatku rasanya tak mau lepas darinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Kataku disela-sela permainannya.

"Aku juga." Katany dan menciumku. Mulai dari kening, hidung, bibir, dagu, leher dan semua bagian tubuhku yang membuat aku menjadi liar atas ulahnya.

"Tak peduli apa masa lalumu aku tetap mencintaimu," gumanku dan ia tersenyum.

"Fufufu, aku juga. Dokter ku sayang," katanya berbisik mesra namun mencekam karena suara paraunya. Itulah yang kusuka darinya.

Dan desahan diruanganku terdengar lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih panas daripada yang kemarin.

**-TBC-**

**Author note : hahaha. Tertawa geje, gak nyangka bahkan seperti ini. Chapter selanjutnya Hermione akan melihat masa lalu Drakoz. Sepertinya permainannya sudah berakhir.**

**Kuharap kalian menyukainya,**

**Pertanyaan yang wajib di jawab di kotak Review : bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah Drakoz harus bersatu dengan Hermione atau berpisah? Wajib di jawab di kotak Review.**

**Jawaban terbanyak akan menentukan chapter terakhir soalnya.**

**Thanks kepada semua yang sudah memReview, MemFave dan memArlet.**

**Keep smile**

** Skelenton.**


	9. My name Drakoz

"**Pejamkan kedua matamu." Suara paraunya bagaikan bius yang sangat ampuh. Dalam sekejap aku sudah tertidur dan melayang-layang jauh kemasa lalu.**

"**Aku akan menuntunmu,"**

**Save Me, Dokter**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, Semi Gore, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Warning….**

**Don't Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione malah terjebak dalam mystery sifat lain Draco. Permainan yang semakin memcekam menghantarkan nyawa. Masa lalu yang kelam sang master. Dan sensasi cinta yang memabukan, Warning inside.**

**-Story-**

Tubuhku menjadi ringan. Aku dapat merasakan seakan aku melayang keudara. Tubuhku diam tak bergerak kedua mataku terpejam dan aku merasakan damai. Sebuah suara biola dengan lagu menyedihkan mulai terdengar. Awalnya suaranya berasal dari jauh. Namun kini ia dapat merasakan betapa dekatnya suara itu dan suara itu juga yang telah membangunkanku.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Gelap. Hanya itu yang berada dipikiranku. Aku berusaha menyamakan iris mataku yang belum sempurna. Kabur. Hingga akhirnya mataku kembali menjadi normal.

Permainan biola yang kudengar sungguh menyayat hati. Permainan yang sungguh membuat orang akan tersentuh. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit ragu mendekati arah suara biola yang menyedihkan itu.

Seseorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin pria sedang memainkan permainan biola yang sugguh indah dilihat dari umurnya kemungkinan berumur delapan tahun. Ia mengesekan biolanya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit tersiksa. Ia terus memainkan biola itu dihadapan seorang wanita tua yang sedang duduk memperhatikan anak kecil itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia menikmati namun sangat memperhatikan nada-nada itu.

"Berhenti. Tuan Lucife. Not pada baris ketiga salah. Kau harus tau apa yang kau lakukan bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal dan tak sabaran. Anak kecil itu menatap seakan memelas terpanpang diwajahnya. "Saya adalah orang yang tegas. Lakukan atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan tak sabaran. Keriput di wajahnya mulai menunjukkan hal yang tak mengenakan.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang menutupi lengannya. Dibukanya kemeja itu perlahan. Mataku terbelalak melihat tangan anak kecil itu. Banyak luka sayatan ditangannya. Ada yang sudah kering namun ada juga yang belum. Dengan ragu ia mengambil pengesek biolanya dan mataku menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pengesek biola itu serta tangannya?

"Cepat. Tuan Lucife. Ini adalah hukuman. Kau harus mengerti itu." Katanya dengan nada tak sabar.

Setengah ragu ia menatap tangannya yang penuh luka. Tangan kanannya dengan bergetar mulai mendekati tangan kirinya.

Darah mengalir dari tangan anak kecil itu. Ia menahan rasa sakit dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan darah yang mulai keluar dari tangannya yang putih pucat.

"Bagus. Lanjutkan permainanmu. Kau tahu bukan ini akibat karena kau salah. Camkan baik-baik, Tuan Lucife." Ucapnya dan kembali duduk.

Drakoz kecil mengambil biola yang berada dikakinya dengan tangan kirinya yang berdarah. Darah mulai mengotori biola itu. Ia mulai memainkan biola itu dengan menahan rasa sakitnya. Namun kali ini ia tak salah dan gurunya tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Tuan Drakoz," ucapnya senang.

Drakoz kecil tak tersenyum. Ia mengambil biolanya yang terkena bekas-bekas darah darinya lalu memasukkannya didalam tempatnya. "Sama-sama. Miss Brown,"

"Miss Brown?" tanyaku dalam hati kecilku. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Drakoz ingin membunuhnya. Drakoz kecil mengambil tempat biolanya. Darah mulai menetes dilantai namun ia tak peduli. Ia malah memasang kembali lengan kemejanya yang putih kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Aku mengikuti Drakoz kecil dari belakang atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi darinya. Ia terus menjinjing biolanya sampai kekamarnya. Namun sebelumnya, ia menaiki tangga. Tangga itu berbentuk huruf Y. Ditengah gambar itu tampaklah seorang pria dengan gaya bangsawannya yang sangat kental, disebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita yang tersenyum manis. Rambutnya yang pirang disanggul kebelakang. Ditangannya ia sedang mengendong seorang bayi laki-laki dan menurutku adalah Drakoz ketika masih kecil. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil menatap foto yang terbingkai dengan indah. Lalu ia mulai berjalan lagi. Suara langkah kaki kecilnya membuat rumah besar itu bergema.

Drakoz mulai membuka pintu berukuran besar. Didepan pintunya terdapat ukiran nama yang akan selalu diagungkannya. Drakoz Demon Lucife. Ia memutar kenop pintunya dan berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan menutupnya. Sementara aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang serasa putus asa. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa masuk kekamarnya tanpa diketahui olehnya. Aku berpikir cukup keras. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya dikamarnya. Tanganku menyentuh pintu itu dan viola tubuhku terjatuh diatas lantai kamar Drakoz. "Ternyata tubuhku tembus pandang," pekikku senang, namun dengan segera aku menutup mulutku karena takut ketauhan olehnya namun tak ada reaksi darinya."Kurasa dia tak bisa mendegarku," ucapku senang.

Drakoz mulai menganti bajunya yang kotor akibat darahnya. Kulitnya sungguh pucat bagaikan mayat. Tubuhnya yang kurus. Rambut pirangnya sama seperti Draco. Ia menatap luka menganga itu. Diambilnya obat untuk menyembuhkan luka dioleskannya luka itu sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Darah dari tubuhnya cukup keluar banyak dari tubuhnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa Drakoz mau menurutinya untuk mensayat dirinya sendiri?

Ia membuka kembali kakinya yang terdapat luka dilututnya namun luka itu belum sembuh. Ia menganti bajunya dengan piyamanya dan menaruh baju kotor itu ditempat khusus.

Aku mendekatinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit ragu kusentuh keningnya namun tanganku tembus darinya.

Serasa waktu berjalan cepat. Pergerakan Drakoz menjadi cepat hingga ia tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Aku menatapnya ia sedang merapikan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang berada dilehernya.

Senyuman itu tersungging diwajahnya. Wajahnya sungguh tampan dan mempesona. Sekilas mungkin kau akan mengira bahwa dirinya adalah Draco Malfoy. Namun ketika kau berada disampingnya wajahnya jauh lebih tampan. Namun matanya lebih menyedihkan dan menusuk.

Ia mengenakan jas hitamnya dan mengambil tongkat berlian yang ada disebelahnya. Jalannya terlihat sedikit pincang aku tak tahu kenapa? Apa mungkin karena dahulu terdapat luka dikakinya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mengikutinya. Senyuman diwajahnya membuat ia semakin tampan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia membuka pintu mobil antic yang sedang parkir dihalaman rumahnya. Dan aku mengikutinya dengan duduk disebelahnya. Aku memandangnya. Wajahnya bagaikan seseorang yang dipahat sempurna oleh tuhan. Matanya berwarna hijau zamrud, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya yang merah dan tipis lalu rahangnya yang kokoh. Wajahnya tirus sekali, rambutnya sama seperti Draco Malfoy. Tingginya ia jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Mungkin aku hanya sebatas dadanya saja. Aku bersandar di pundaknya. Berharap agar ini nyata. Mengingat kini ia sudah tak mengunakan tubuhnya lagi.

Kendaraan itu berhenti membuat aku harus menghentikan aksiku. Drakoz segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dan aku mengikutinya. Sayang kakinya pincang. Andai saja ia tak pincang mungkin ia akan berjalan tegak dan tak peduli dengan tatapan para gadis yang mengenakan pakaian era lama. Gaun-gaun mengembang yang isinya berlapis-lapis. Drakoz melangkahkan kakinya ternyata ia sekarang pergi bersekolah. Namun apa yang membuat wajahnya sesenang inia?

Aku mengikutinya lagi. Kakinya yang pincang seakan menganggunya. Ia masuk dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia terlambat namun guru mengijinkannya untuk duduk. Ia segera duduk ditempatnya.

Disebelahnya terdapat gadis yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya hampir mirip denganku dari samping. Namun kalau dari depan berbeda. Ia memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Mata Hazel yang menenangkan Drakoz.

Drakoz tersenyum kearahnya dan ia memberikan senyuman yang menurutku manis.

"Lucy, untung aku tak dimarahi tadi," gumannya senang.

"Kau ini. Datang dikelas terlambat apa kau ingin dihukum. Aku dari tadi mengkhawatirkanmu tau," ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Iya—Iya, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku merubah penampilanku. Bagaimana aku tampan bukan?"

Kalau Drakoz menayaiku dengan pertanyaan itu tentu aku akan menjawab. Namun gadis itu menatap gurunya kembali tak peduli dengan lelucon Drakoz.

"Jangan marah," rayunya sambil memelas. Mata Hazelnya menatapnya dengan senyum. "Siapa yang marah?" tanyanya dengan jutek.

"Aku tahu kau marah,"

"Tidak,"

Jujur melihat memandangan itu aku agak cemburu. Aku iri dengan Lucy yang bisa bermesraan dengan Drakoz walaupun aku juga bisa namun bukan dengan tubuhnya yang asli.

**Waktu seakan berjalan menjadi cepat. Dan aku tertinggal**.

Aku melihat Drakoz duduk sendirian di bangku depan. Wajahnya terlihat kacau. Ia memandangi sebuah foto. Foto Lucy. Ia mulai menangis dan membuat sebuah puisi dibalik fotonya.

**Mata Hazelmu membuatku tak bisa tidur. Di bawah sinar rembulan ini aku berharap agar bisa melihatmu lagi. Lucy.**

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku menatap Drakoz dari dekat. Ia mulai mengeluarkan tangisnya yang selama ini terpendam yang teramat dalam. Air mata itu menetes tepat difoto itu dan mengenai wajah Lucy yang cantik. Air mata Drakoz seakan membuat foto itu juga menangis.

Aku mendekatinya berusaha mememeluknya namun tak bisa. Tubuhku tembus pandang.

Sebuah pintu terbuka.

"Kemana saja kau. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Arwah Lucy tak mungkin tenang kalau sang kekasih tak datang." Seru pria yang dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya finnigan. Nama belakang Seamus. Namun apa hubungannya dengan Seamus. Terlihat bahwa Finnigan cukup baik, buktinya ia mencari Drakoz. Dengan lemah Drakoz mengambil tongkat disebelahnya. Dengan sedikit pincang ia berjalan sambil menghapus air matanya.

Aku mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya hingga ia berada disebuah kuburan yang kini cukup terkenal. Ia menatap wanita yang sedang tertidur didalam peti mati yang belum tertutup. Lucy sungguh cantik. Ditambah lagi gaunnya yang putih seakan membuatnya bagaikan bidadari. Sungguh sayang kenapa Lucy bisa meninggal.

Drakoz berusaha kuat. Ia yang pertama kali meninggalkan kuburan tersebut. Kurasa ia tak iklas bahwa Lucy meninggal.

**Waktu berjalan cepat lagi.**

Aku melihat Drakoz. Kini ia mengenakan sebuah jas lab. Dimukanya terdapat sebuah kain. Ia sedang membongkar-bongkar isi mayat seorang pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan lihai ia mulai merobek bagian dadanya dengan pisau. Bahkan ia menyobeknya sungguh halus. Ia mulai menajamkan pengelihatannya dan aku dapat melihat ia mulai memasukan tangannya. Meraba isi perut yang sudah tak bergerak lagi. Ia mengambil sesuatu seperti batu yang berada di dalam usus mayat pria itu dan menaruh batu kistal itu kedalam sebuah gelas kaca. Ia mulai menggigit benang dan memasukan benang itu kedalam jarum. Ia mulai menjahit tubuh pria itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Kini aku tahu kenapa Drakoz bisa menjadi pembunuh yang sadis. Kalau setiap hari ia bergulat dengan mayat dan anatomi tentang manusia. Foto gadis itu masih terpajang di meja kerjanya.

**Waktu berjalan cepat**

membawaku kepada Drakoz yang sedang menuliskan sebuah huruf namun membuat aku tak mengerti. Ia menuliskan rumus-rumus kimia dengan tak jelas. Lalu mulai mencapur-campur beberapa cairan merah dengan biru lalu dicampurnya dengan putih. Ia memotong lipan menjadi sebuah potongan kecil dan mencampurnya juga. Ia meneguknya dengan kasar. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta. Ia menubrukan tubuhnya membuat ruangan kerjanya berantakan. Ia membuka laci kerja sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia mengambil sebuah tempat pil yang bertuliskan pereda nyeri. Ia membukanya dan meminumnya satu pil. Namun ia tak bisa, rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Ia meminum dua dan baru rasa sakit itu menghilang dari tubuhnya.

**Waktu berjalan cepat kembali.**

Aku melihat seseorang pelayan mencampurkan sebuah racun kedalam minuman teh. Aku melihat nyonya Brown sedang mengaduk racun itu agar bercampur dengan minuman itu. Aku penasaran. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Drakoz. Disana aku melihat Drakoz sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dikasurnya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Dengan senyuman manis. Wanita tua itu memberikan teh itu. Aku hendak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti namun tak bisa. Drakoz sudah meminumnya sampai habis.

Mata Drakoz yang sayu perlahan menutup. Kini ia terbaring untuk selamanya.

Senyuman jahat mengembang diwajah wanita tua itu.

"Mr. Flich," jeritnya dengan suara serak. Mr flich yang masih muda itu datang begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan hormat.

"Buang mayatnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, dan jaga mulutmu rapat-rapat." Dengan Hormat Mr. Flich mengikuti perintah nyonyanya.

Mr Flich menatap seseorang mayat tuannya yang dulu. Rasa senang pada saat membuang mayat itu menjalar diwajahnya. Namun aku melihat sesuatu. Drakoz dengan sosok bayangan mengikutinya. Dileher maupun ditangan serta kakinya terdapata rantai-rantai yang terikat. Ia mengikuti dengan pandangan kosong.

Mr. Flich membuang mayat pria itu disebuah sungai yang alirannya cukup deras. Bahkan sungai itu terkenal sebagai tempat ikan piranha tinggal.

Mayat Drakoz mengikuti arus air. Tongkat berlian pujaannya juga dibuang ditempat yang sama dengan mayatnya. Hantu Drakoz menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong namun sedih.

Waktu berjalan cepat lagi. Kali ini aku sedang melihat hantu Drakoz masih dengan rantainya sedang menguping pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya juga masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Diruangan itu ada Miss Brown, Mr Fininggan serta Mr Flich. Mereka sedang duduk sambil berpesta setelah tuan Drakoz meninggal.

"Kau pintar Mr Flich. Kau memberikanku racun yang sangat ampuh untuk membunuh Miss Lucy. Kau lihat tampang Drakoz yang sedih itu. Betapa bodohnya dia percaya bahwa aku adalah teman baiknya?" tawa meledak dari ketiganya ketika mendengar perkataan Finiggan.

"Kau benar. Drakoz menjadi pemurung dan suka menyendiri dikamarnya. Dari pada kita harus melihatnya dia menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli mayat hewan lebih baik kita bunuh dia,"

Hantu Drakoz menatap sedih. Namun aku dapat melihat kilatan amarah dimatanya. Pantas Drakoz, bisa membenci mereka. Mereka sungguh hina.

Waktu berjalan cepat lagi. Waktu sekan berubah. Kini aku melihat inggris yang baru atau yang sekarang. Aku melihat hantu Drakoz masih dengan rantai-rantainya menatap seseorang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang menjelaskan presentasi. Kurasa Drakoz ori dengannya. Kulihat pria itu dengan jelas betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seseorang yang sedang ditatapnya. Draco Malfoy.

Tanggal itu adalah tanggal dimana Malfoy Corp mengalami kebangkrutan. Kebakaran melanda perusahaannya. Semuanya sudah keluar namun satu Draco Malfoy masih terjebak dalam api yang sudah menjilat semua barang dikantor itu. Perlahan Draco mulai tumbang. Tubuhnya melemah dan ia jatuh pingsan. Hantu Drakoz segera mendekatinya. Aku dapat melihat hantu Drakoz berusaha masuk kedalam tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Ia mencoba masuk namun gagal. Sementara api semakin membesar. Ia menarik tubuh mati itu keluar gedung atau lebih tepatnya kebelakang gedung. Aku mengikutinya terus dan kulihat ia sedang berusaha untuk masuk kedalam tubuh pria itu namun selalu gagal dan tak bisa. Ia mencoba dan terus mencoba hingga bisa. Dan akhirnya bola mata kelabu itu terbuka. Ia mencoba bersuara namun tak bisa. Yang keluar malah suara paraunya.

Namun ia tertawa kebahagiaan. Ia mencoba mengingat ingat sesuatu. Namun ia tak bisa, hingga ia memanggil seseorang. Hermione.

Kedua orangtua Draco mengalami depresi yang hebat. Perusahaan nya sudah hilang. Mayat anaknya sudah tak bisa ditemukan. Jalan terakhir adalah menegak racun bersama. Buat apa hidup kalau semuanya sudah musnah.

Kini aku mengetahui semuanya tentang masa lalunya. Namun satu yang belum kuketahui atau pertanyaan yang selalu ada dihatiku. Dari mana ia mengenalku?

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Mataku terbuka. Kudapati Drakoz sedang memainkan rambutku. Mulutku terbuka namun ia menutup mulutku dengan satu jarinya.

"Aku tahu kau binggung. Simpan semua pertanyaanmu. Aku lelah. Aku sudah mengeluarkan semua tenaga hantuku untuk menunjukan masa lalumu. Aku mau tidur," ucapnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya sungguh letih. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan aku memeluknya dengan lembut. Ia terkejut dengan pergerakanku namun ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tak peduli kau hantu atau bukan. Aku tetap mencintaimu," gumanku sambil menatapnya.

**-TBC-**

**A/N : yeah ini masa lalu Drakoz. Siapa yang binggung silahkan menyampaikan kebingungannya dikotak review. Di chapter 10 akan dijawab.**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Yang menang adalah pair Drakoz x Hermione. Walupun banyak yang agak berpaling. Namun yang menang adalah pasangan ini. Kuharap kalian menyukainya.**

**Lagu yang dimainkan DRakoz adalah Broken Vow silahkan dengar kalau punya.**

**RNR,**

**Thanks kepada semua yang sudah memReview, MemFave dan memArlet.**

**Keep smile**

** Skelenton.**


	10. The end

**Save Me, Dokter**

**All Character ****belong to **** J. K. Rowling**

**All Idea ****From R. Jack Skelenton**

**Warning : Character Death, Semi Gore, typo(s), Geje, OOC, dll**

**Warning….**

**Don't Like, don't read.**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Supranatural**

**Rated : T menjelang M.**

**Sumarry: Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang ia benci menjadi pasiennya. Kini ia harus menyembuhkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun di sisi lain Hermione malah terjebak dalam mystery sifat lain Draco. Permainan yang semakin memcekam menghantarkan nyawa. Masa lalu yang kelam sang master. Dan sensasi cinta yang memabukan, Warning inside.**

**-Story-**

Aku masih duduk diranjang rumah sakit itu dan sesekali membalik novel romantic yang ada ditanganku. Love For My Boy. Cerita itu yang dari tadi membuat Hermione tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Sesekali ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apakah Drakoz mau menikah dengannya atau apa? Semuanya masih misteri. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap seseorang pria yang sedang tertidur lelap namun tangannya yang kekar tetap memeluk perutku.

Sesekali aku menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu, mengingat kemeja yang aku gunakan adalah kemeja miliknya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, apakah indah seperti yang ada dinovel? Atau malah sebaliknya.

Itu semua masih misteri dan Drakoz yang akan menjawabnya. Aku juga masih penasaran dengan pertanyaanku yang belum dijawabnya. Aku mengeser pelan tangan miliknya dari perutku lalu aku mulai berjalan kekamar mandi.

Aku membasuh tubuhku. Mengingat masa laluku dengan Drakoz. Bagaimana ia bisa dibawa disini? Bagaimana aku menganggapnya adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan bagaimana aku bisa jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu adalah kenangan pahit sekaligus manis untukku.

Kalau saja aku tak setuju menjadi dokternya. Mungkin aku tak bisa merasakan semua ini. Perasaan dimana khawatir, ragu, cinta, sedih, kesal semuanya bagaikan bumbu yang diracik sempurna olehnya dan ditaburi didalam pikiranku.

Kalau saja semua orang tahu bahwa Drakoz adalah pembunuh dan Psyikopat gila? Mungkin mereka atau bisa saja menganggap aku gila kalau tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai sesuatu yang berbahaya. Mungkin mereka akan mengumpat atau apa. Namun aku tak peduli.

Mereka tak merasakan bagaimana tangannya membelaiku setiap malam. Bagaimana kecupannya menciumku setiap pagi dan kejutan romantic lain olehnya. Aku tahu bahwa hatinya hanya untukku.

Tak ada keraguan lagi dalam hidupku kalau ada dia. Seakan di adalah jawaban dari semua masalah dalam hidupku. Aku tersenyum simpul sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuatku sadar akan lamunanku.

Drakoz tersenyum simpul lalu mulai membuka celananya dan masuk kedalam bathtub yang berbau vanilla.

"Kau ini mengangetkanku saja," ucapku menatapnya dengan pandangan senang dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Aku khawatir denganmu. Namun aku sudah tahu kau pasti ada dikamar mandi, mendegar suara cekikikanmu dari dalam kamar mandi. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau memikirkan aku yang sedang telanjang?" Tanya dengan nada dan wajah menggoda jadi satu.

"Mesum," ucapku sambil mengerakan kakiku disebelahnya.

"Kau itu yang mesum. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang sungguh membuatku luluh.

"Pertama. Kenapa kau mengambil tubuh Draco?" Tanya Hermione menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa ya?" jawabnya sambil menggodaku.

"Drakoz," erangku manja dan ia tertawa pscyo miliknya.

"Iya—iya dear. Karena aku sudah memperhatikannya, sepertinya dia adalah orang yang asyik dan enak juga mengenakan tubuhnya," jawabnya sambil mendekatiku.

"Kedua. Kenapa kau memanggilku ketika kau sudah mengenakan tubuh Draco?" tanyaku dengan raut penasaran.

"Hmm. Aku mencoba untuk menyamar menjadi dia. Namun sayang tak ada ingatan tentang siapa dirinya dan hanya ada satu. Yaitu namamu didalam saku kemeja miliknya, dan itu membuatku penasaran siapa kamu dan berharap bahwa aku bisa menggunakan kamu sebagai budak-ku. Namun aku tak menyangka ternyata kau dokter dirumah sakit jiwa ini dan para musuhku berada disini. Sekali mendayung dua, tiga pulau terlampaui," ucapnya menatapku.

Aku agak sedikit kesal pada kata budak miliknya.

"Ketiga. Kenapa para musuhmu bisa masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa?" tanyaku gugup. Ia mengendus leherku dan membuatku geli.

"Karena mereka kubuat menjadi gila dengan menampilkan sosokku kepada para penerus mereka. Bahkan mereka juga mati karena depresi kecuali cucunya yang memang harus kubunuh." Ucapnya sambil mencium leherku dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Drakoz," erangku. "Pertanyaan Keempat. Dra—Drakoz Hen—hentikan… Agrh, Kau membuatku tak nyaman," erangku dalam desahan akibat ulahnya.

"Tak apa Dear. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa Draco sudah meninggal? Atau Draco hanya mengarang tentang dirimu?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tersenyum simpul dan mulai mengecup bibirku. Aku tak sanggup melawannya. Aku menerima ciuman darinya ciuman yang lembut namun panas. "Dra—Drakoz," erangku agar ia melepaskanku.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku. "Dia sudah meninggal. Lalu aku masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Aku menyamar agar memiliki sifat anak kecil karena kau akan penasaran denganku itu yang membuatku bisa leluasa untuk membunuh dengan menjadi pasienmu," ucapnya menatapku. Ia menyentuh wajahku dengan pandangan yang hangat dan ia bertanya, "Ada yang masih menjanggal dihatimu? Kalau tak ada biarkan aku menikmatimu," ucapnya dengan nada pscyo miliknya.

Aku mengeleng menandakan sudah tak ada pertanyaan lagi dan ia mulai menelusuri wajahku lalu mencium keningku turun kehidung lalu ia mengentikan aksinya, raut kecewa keluar dari wajahku.

Ia tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Ia menggigit, melumat dan mendekap tubuhku dengan lembut. Ia tak peduli dengan air yang mulai bergoyang akibat tingkahnya yang semakin ingin melumatku habis. Ia mulai menelusuri leherku dan memainkan ciuman miliknya dan menjilat lidahku setelah itu ia menghentikan aksinya dan menarik penghisap air.

"Drakoz? Kenapa kau tarik penghisap air itu? Aku belum selesai mandi?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab. "Aku tak mau bermain denganmu sambil dikelilingi air bisa membuatku keriput nanti," ucapnya dan mulai menciumku dengan panas.

"Kau ini," ucapnya senang dan memeluk tubuh kekar miliknya.

Sesudah kami memainkan permainan kami. Aku mengendap perlahan melihat ia yang masih menatap luar jendela. Aku berjalan mengendap agar ia tak tahu dan memeluk tubuhnya yang kekar. Semula ia agak terkejut dengan aksiku namun ia tersenyum selanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya. Mata kami bertatapan, ia menampilkan senyuman miliknya dan berkata.

"Aku bosan tinggal disini. Aku mau kita keluar dan membangun rumah," ucapnya senang. Aku mendengarnya ragu namun usulnya bagus juga. Tak mungkin kami tinggal dirumah sakit jiwa ini terus menerus.

"Um…" aku berpikir sejenak dan melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Ia menatapku binggung. "Kurasa aku harus membuat surat kesembuhan dirimu," ucapku senang. Ia tersenyum senang dan segera memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku tak sabar," ucapnya senang dan mulai menciumiku lagi.

"Aku juga," tambahku.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus bertemu dengan temanku, Ginny. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," ucapku senang dan ia sepertinya tertarik dan setuju dengan gagasanku.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo-**

Suara pintu diketuk. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu. Sambil mengandeng tangan kekasihku dan melemparkan senyum kearahnya ia juga sama tersenyum manatapku.

Suara pintu terbuka. Dengan segera istri dari Harry potter melompat memeluk-ku dengan kandungan yang cukup besar menurutku. "Hermione. Kau datang lagi," katanya senang dan ia menatap seseorang pria dibelakangku dengan perasaan kagum.

Aku sengaja menyuruh Drakoz untuk mengecat rambutnya agar tidak mirip dengan Draco Malfoy. Aku menyuruhnya mengecat coklat muda dan ia setuju juga untuk mengenakan dadanan dirinya dulu sebelum meninggal dan tentu saja dengan ancaman dariku.

"Dia—Dia jangan bilang bahwa dia adalah Drakoz." Ucap Ginny sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Dan kau pasti Miss Ginny yang dulu memberikanku kue. Kuemu sungguh enak," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Sungguh tampan," ucap Ginny dan menyuruh untuk masuk.

Harry sudah menerima hubunganku dan ia juga tahu bahwa Drakoz sebenarnya orang normal bukan orang gila hanya saja identitasnya yang menujukan bahwa ia Draco Malfoy karena kemiripan tubuhnya.

"Silahkan," ucap Ginny sambil menuangkan segelas lemon kegelas Drakoz dan menyuruh Drakoz untuk mencicipi kuenya. Tentu dengan senang hati Drakoz memakannya tanpa ragu. Sesekali Ginny menyindirku untuk segera kepelaminan dan Drakoz sepertinya tertarik ia terus saja tersenyum tak membantuku menjawab dari pertanyaan Ginny.

"Bagaimana kabar Bayimu?" Tanya Drakoz

"Baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan lahir," ucapnya senang. "Kuharap kau juga akan menyusulku Mione," ucapnya sambil mengulus perut buncit miliknya.

Aku terdiam ditambah lagi ucapan Drakoz yang membuatku semakin diam tak berkata apapun.

"Tentu saja Hermione akan segera menyusulmu. Aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membuatnya supaya bayimu ada temannya," ucapnya sambil memakan kue yang ada di tagannya.

"Drakoz," ucapku malu sementara ia dan Ginny malah tertawa. Aku tersenyum berharap perkataan Drakoz benar.

**5 tahun kemudian.**

"Junior. Jangan lari-lari seperti," ucap wanita berambut coklat gelombang yang sedang duduk dikursi goyang. Wanita itu sedang duduk sambil menatap anak kecilnya sedang berlari-lari mengejar anak anjing yang sedang menggongong senang.

"Sudalah dear. Biarkan ia bermain sepuasnya. Lagi pula kau jangan terlalu lelah. Ingat seseorang ada di dalam rahimmu," ucapnya sambil mengulus perutku dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Kini Drakoz semakin berwibawa. Ia mengenakan kacamata karena ia baru saja keluar dari ruang baca dan membawakanku secagkir susu untuk kuminum. Tubuhnya yang berotot ia tutupi dengan kaos berwarna hijau lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut. Ia semakin membuatku terpesona dengannya. Ia melepaskan kaca matanya dan semakin membuat wajahnya yang tampan semakin mempesona. Bahkan wajahnya seakan tak dimakan usia.

"Kau ini," ucapku mengulus rambutnya pelan.

"Daddy," panggil anak kecil yang memiliki perwatakan mirip dengan Drakoz dulu. Drakoz menoleh mendapati anaknya sedang mengendong seekor anjing yang sedang meronta-ronta akibat gendongan yang tak nyaman.

"Yes, Son?" Tanyanya mendongakkan kepala ditatapnya anak kecil yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya," ucapnya dan anjing itu meronta-ronta dan terlepas dari pelukan anak itu dan Junior mengejarnya lagi.

Drakoz berjalan mendekati anaknya. Mengendongnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. tawa junior bergema dihalaman begitu juga senyuman Drakoz yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Aku menatap keluarga kecilku dan mengulus perutku dan melihat cincin emas melingkar dijari manisku dan Drakoz. Cincin pengikat menandakan bahwa cinta kami abadi sampai maut memisahkan kami.

Sudah lima tahun kami memandu kasih. Drakoz melamarku setelah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan memesan rumah dengan hartanya dulu yang ia simpan di tempat rahasia. Ia tak membangun rumah yang besar. Sedikit besar dan sederhana serta halaman yang luas untuk anak-anak bermain.

Aku tersenyum dengan pandangan tak percaya. Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa aku akan menikah dengan pasienku. Yang lebih lagi ia psyikopat gila. Namun aku tak peduli. Kini psyikopat gila itu menjadi kepala pemimpin rumah kami dan ia tak menginginkan masalalunya yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya.

"Hermione," panggil seseorang yang ternyata Ginny yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Ia membuka pagar rumahku dan mengajak anak-anaknya masuk serta Harry kedalam rumahku. Drakoz menyambutnya dengan senang bersama Junior.

Seseorang sosok berambut orange menyembul dari balik pintu pagar rumahku. "Ron," pekikku senang dan ia tersenyum mengandeng tangan seseorang Luna yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mione," ucapnya.

"Masuklah. Apa kalian akan menginap? Kurasa Hermione kesepian. Dan membutuhkan pengalaman untuk berbagi. Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu," ucap Drakoz sambil menarik koper yang dibawa Ginny dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

"Tentu." Ucap Ginny antusias dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku melakukan cipika-cipiki dengannya dan berdiri masuk kedalam rumah. Semuanya terasa hangat. Tawa anak-anak dan tawa orang dewasa bercampur menjadi satu membuat rumahku semakin nyaman.

Senyuman menghiasi wajahku yang cantik. Aku tak peduli lagi siapa yang kau cintai. Entah ia psyikopat atau apa asal ia bisa memberikanku cinta yang tulus aku akan memberikan cintaku padanya juga. Tak peduli apa masa lalunya, siapa dia dan tubuh siapa yang dipakainya. Aku tak peduli, dan aku juga sudah menyembuhkan pasienku dan menyelesaikan pemainan darinya.

Setiap hari aku berkata aku mencintaimu apa adanya dan ia tersenyum menatapku dengan pandangan lembut dan mencium bibirku dengan hangat. "Aku juga." Gumannya.

**-SAVE ME DOKTOR THE END-**

**Author note : Author seneng baget akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga. Semuga cerita yang lain juga di tamatin wkwkwk.**

**bagaimana apakah kalian puas? Mungkin ceritanya agak semakin nyambung ya? Review please. Bagaimana endingnya? Kurang klimaks kah?**

**Kuharap kalian puas. Ini adalah cerita saya yang pertama kali menyangkut genre seperti me doctor udah tamat**** sekarang author bebas.**

**Maaf jika masih ada Typo author gak sempet ngecek ulang karena terlalu capek **

**Thanks untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau meriview cerita ini dan memfave sampai mengarlet **

**Jack berterimah kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih setia ngikutin chapter ini dari awal sampai akhir**

**Eits tapi sudah ada cerita baru.**

**Ini sumarrynya. Tinggal nunggu kapan updatenya. Yang minat review ya :P**

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda seperti yang ada dipikirannya.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster yang akan melumatnya sampai habispun ia berani untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**R. JACK SKELENTON UNDUR DIRI. **

**KEEP SMILE.**


End file.
